Prompts and Drabbles
by MiddleTownDreams
Summary: Exactly what it looks like, zosan prompts from tumblr and drabbles. Rated M because I don't know what I'll end up adding and I'd rather be safe than sorry.
1. Accidental Kiss

Prompt from tumblr xhelloxbeautifullx: Luffy accidentally pushes Zoro into Sanji, making them kiss.

* * *

><p><span>An Accidental Kiss<span>

"Faster Luffy!" Chopper squealed excitedly. Zoro sighed, watching his captain swinging around the mast with his rubber arms flailing. The last thing he needed was encouragement for his stupidity.

"If he goes overboard you're getting him" Nami said, not even looking up from her book. He scowled at her. Witch.

"ZORO! COOME SWING WITH MEEE!" Luffy screamed. Zoro threw an arm up to try and smack away the arm speeding towards him but it was too late.

"Luffy!" He yelled, trying at the same time to cling to and push away the arm that now held him in the air, "Stop! Put me down!"

Everyone on deck looked up, Nami and Robin giggled at Zoro's distress, Usopp and Chopper cheering, Franky and Brook clapping and the stupid cook was holding his stomach doubled over with laughter where he stood on a ladder pruning Nami's trees. Zoro scowled and flipped him the finger before hitting Luffy's arm, "Let me go!"

Luffy frowned, and without slowing in his spinning he let the swordsman go. Everyone stared as he went flying, right at the cook. Both Zoro and Sanji stared in horror as Zoro flew closer, seeming to be in slow motion. The green haired swordsman hit Sanji, knocking him off the ladder and into the trees. The crew all stood staring into the trees, waiting for one of them to emerge.

"Sanji-kun! Zoro!" Nami yelled, "Are you alright."

No. they were not alright. Eyes wide open in shock, staring at each other, frozen. Zoro lay on top of Sanji, his lips on the blonde's lips. It was messy, their lips were pressed awkwardly together, but it was a kiss. There was silence for a few seconds as both of their faces flushed a deep red, and they tried to remember how to move.

"DOCTOR! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" Chopper screamed. Zoro reacted first, jumping off of Sanji and slamming into a tree, "WE'RE FINE!"

They sat staring at each other for what felt like eternity. Both resisting the urge to reach up and feel their lips. Sanji spoke first, "What was that?"

"A kiss?" Zoro half asked half snorted, trying to catch his breath. Was the cook really asking that? Sanji scowled at him, "You think that was a kiss? That's the worst excuse for a kiss ever."

Zoro scowled, but froze when Sanji stood and walked towards him. He squatted down in front of green haired man and grabbed his chin. He pressed his lips to Zoro's. Zoro gasped and Sanji snaked his tongue into his mouth. After a few seconds Zoro closed his eyes and gave into Sanji. Then Sanji's mouth was gone. Zoro's eyes shot open, and he was met with Sanji's smirk.

"That, Marimo, is a kiss." The blonde said as he stood, brushing his pants off. Without another word or look back he left the trees. Zoro stared after him and let his hand trail over his lips. Maybe after dinner he'll ask Sanji to show him what a kiss was again.


	2. Ramen

Prompty from tumblr curlysviola: one of them eating ramen off the others body? Perhaps with chopsticks and tongues~~ lol idek I was asking my friend what he would like to be covered in naked for someone to eat off him and that's what he said XD

^^ weirdest prompt ever but I love it

* * *

><p>Ramen<p>

"Zoro!" Sanji screeched, then slapped his hand over his mouth. It was the middle of the night and he had just walked in on the crew's idiotic swordsman eating instant ramen. Instant. Sanji shuddered. He hated instant food, it wasn't nutritious, and tasted like shit. The idiotic swordsman was staring at him, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth, "Wha?"

"What the hell are you eating?" Sanji growled, stalking over to the table reaching out to grab the container, but Zoro smacked his hand away, "Mine."

"This crap? No. Throw it out, I'll make you some real ramen, that isn't even close to ramen." Sanji said, reaching for it again, this time Zoro stabbed his wrist with the chopsticks. The Marimo pulled the instant noodles closer to him, "Let me eat in peace."

"Did you not hear anything I just said? That shit doesn't even classify as food!" Sanji wailed. Zoro glared at him, then reached out and grabbed his hand. Sanji stared at him as he placed a noodle on his arm, "What are you…"

Zoro leaned it and licked up the length of Sanji's forearm, picking the ramen noodle up as his tongue slid along the pale skin. Sanji shivered as his lover reached his elbow where his sleeve was bunched, he'd heard of people doing this kind of thing as foreplay, but usually with foods like small fruit, or body sauces, but ramen? The swordsman leaned back and smirked at the blushing face of the blonde cook. "I like it, especially like this."

He reached into the to-go pack and pulled out another long noodle, dangling it off his chopsticks, sliding it over his own bare chest. He placed it just over his nipples, and then gestured to it.

"You want me to… No." Sanji shook his head, and Zoro sighed, picking up the noodle with his chopsticks and holding it over his own mouth while staring Sanji down. Sanji sighed, "Fine, only one."

Zoro beamed at him as he placed the noodle on his chest again. Sanji climbed onto his lap, straddling him, leaning forward slowly. He let his tongue wander over the bronzed skin, hoping the swordsman's taste would cover up the fake tasting spices of the noodle. He scooped up the noodle, and then froze. It took him all of three seconds to throw himself off the swordsman's lap and run to the sink, spitting and gagging while the swordsman laughed.

"How can you eat that shit?" Sanji spluttered, rubbing his delicate tongue as he watched the Zoro shovel the remainder of the container into his mouth.

"Like it." Zoro mumbled around his mouthful of noodles as he stood up to leave. When he had closed the door behind him, Sanji leaned against the counter. That was one of the worst things he had ever tasted, though licking it off the moss-heads body had been pretty great. Sanji smiled dreamily as he thought recipes he could make that would blend perfectly with the taste of the swordsman's skin. He had the first watch tomorrow, maybe he could convince Zoro to join him.


	3. Genius

Hi, so I was on tumblr when I saw a post by kumiko-sama-chan (on here she's Kumiko Hasegawa) asking for an "AU in which Zoro is an awkward and angry but brilliant mathematician who falls in love with Sanji because he finds the Fibonacci Sequence in his eyebrow."

I saw it and forced myself to ignore it. Then as I was doing my math homework (functions, really not related at all) this ripped its way thought my head.

I probably just ruined the prompt, I'm sorry

A lot of Zoro's past is based on a YouTube video my math teacher showed us last year. It's pretty much about this 13 year old boy who is a math genius and is studying at university, and it's true, It's called something like Jake is proud of his autism or something

* * *

><p>Genius<p>

"Why is he so angry all the time?" The girl sighed, leaning across the table to whisper not so subtly to Nami. The red head shrugged and waved her arms dramatically, "He's just far more superior to the rest of us"

The girl giggled and Zoro rolled his eyes, the girl, whatever her name was, had been making passes at him last week before she gave up and ended up chatting with Nami about girl things. Thankfully she ended up leaving him alone, but decided to cling to Nami. Which meant she ended up at his table.

"Oh! Did you hear about…" Zoro let their nonsense fade away as he turned back to his book, sword history wasn't anything compared to math, but it was good enough. When you had learnt all there was to know in a certain subject, you got bored. And Zoro was bored. Very bored.

Zoro was what many people considered a genius. He could look at a math problem and figure it out in seconds. And it wasn't just math, really he was brilliant at anything to do with numbers, every number or math problem he'd ever heard was permanently lodged in his brain. He could recite pi to the 1000th term, after an afternoon memorising when he had been sixteen and bored, and he could even recite it backwards.

It was probably the reason he'd been invited to his friends parties, hell it might have been the reason he even had friends. He knew he was lucky, not everyone born and diagnosed with autism had people skills, even people skills as limited as his. But his friends didn't mind his awkwardness or his rude, blunt way of speaking. Over time they had gotten used to it, and they even sat with him while he did his math. His friends loved it, especially Nami, who'd gotten quite rich off of bets on Zoro's math skills. He could even sing the Periodic Table song perfectly.

Why did he do it? For fun. His memory was impeccable, he could memorise everything and anything. The one flaw was his sense of direction. Place a piece of paper in front of him with a complex vectors question and he could answer it in five seconds flat. Put him on a street and tell him where to go… well that didn't work out as well. Math, chemistry and numbers were as easy as breathing to him, places and directions? Not so much.

When he had been young he'd started to almost curl into himself, it was like he was living in a separate world. He was not a loud toddler to begin with, but he stopped speaking all together and would not make eye contact with anyone. He'd then been diagnosed with autism. After wasting time with all sorts of therapy's meant to help him, his parents had finally realized he wasn't happy unless he was working on math and science. He'd already been showing signs of a high IQ, and starting elementary school didn't change that. He got bored with the math they forced him to do in elementary school, and by 3rd grade his parents finally entered him in an evening college course. His uncle had gone along with him, watching over him during that class and driving him to and from the college campus.

When he was in 5th grade he dropped out of public school.

When he was ten, he taught himself every part of the syllabus of high school math. In a week.

By twelve he was being paid to do research. Not bad considering people thought it had been his uncle taking the classes, when the man had been there only to accompany his young nephew. Now he was teaching and researching, and happier than he could ever be.

Most of his autistic symptoms disappeared, he was a regular person, just an insanely smart and determined person. Sadly, one thing he still hadn't grasped was the social part of being human.

"Really he isn't a big fan of talking to other people, but then again, with his level of intelligence, it's like he's talking to a bunch of five year olds, so I don't blame him one bit. I mean, he's still a great guy, you just have to give him some time to get used to you." He could hear Usopp explaining to someone as they walked. Zoro sighed and closed his book, there was no way he'd be able to get anymore reading done with the rest of the group joining them for lunch, and evidently the new person Usopp was politely explaining him to. Poor guy was in for a rude awakening when he actually met him.

"Zoro." Robin nodded at him as she slide into the booth next to him, eyeing his book, "Do you mind?"

Zoro shook his head and pushed it towards her, it was a history book, of course she'd love it. He folded his arms behind his head and leaned back. Many people questioned why he had stayed at Grand Line University when he had graduated at the age of 14 six years ago, and his answer was always the same, his friends.

Why would he leave the people who understood and stayed by him? Besides, he could further his studies at the university just fine, he was even offered a teaching position, which he happily took.

Slowly the rest of the group filled the large booth, and it took him a while to realize Usopp and Luffy were still standing, along with another person.

"This is Sanji! He recently enrolled in classes here! He's cook!" Luffy announced happily, shaking the man's shoulders. Zoro gave the man a quick look before closing his eyes again, blonde, skinny, boring.

He heard shuffling as the three sat own, feet nudging his as they shifted down the plastic bench.

"So you're the genius that's a complete dick I'm guessing, wow, they weren't kidding. You really do have green hair." A husky voice said mockingly. Zoro kept his face smooth and his eyes closed. He could hear Usopp frantically shushing the man, but he didn't pay any attention. The guy obviously didn't care that he was overstepping some kind of line, "So, is it true that mathematician's only friends are like the square root of negative one?"

Zoro felt the smile creeping along his face, so the guy knew a bit of math, "Why? Because they're all imaginary?"

He heard Robin chuckle lightly and Usopp gasp, "You can make math jokes?"

"Don't you guys? What's the point of having nerdy friends if you don't make fun of them?" Sanji asked, Zoro snorted and shook his head, eyes still closed, "The only math some of them understand is addition of money."

"You really are an asshole, aren't you mosshead" Sanji scoffed, kicking his shoe lightly under the table. Zoro opened his eyes and glared at the blonde, trying the think of a comeback even an idiotic cook would understand when he saw the man's eyebrows. He stared. There was no way in hell.

"Why is he staring?" Sanji asked, leaning closer to Usopp, Zoro's eyes following him. Usopp looked up from his sketchpad and glanced between the two, "I don't know, Zoro, why are you staring at Sanji?"

Without a word Zoro stood and leaned over the table, grabbing Sanji's face with both hands. The blonde, and everyone else for that matter, was shocked. Sanji didn't know what to do, so he opted for sitting still, his face held firmly in the mosshead's hands. When Usopp had said the guy was weird, he didn't think he'd meant this weird.

He glanced up at the amazed face that was so close to his and to his irritation, found his eyes weren't even examining his face, they were fixed on his eyebrows. Oh, his eyebrows.

"Look asshole, if you have a problem or some kind of wise guy crack about the eyebrows, let me tell you, it's probably not funny, and I've heard them all." Sanji snarled, putting his hands up to push the guy away, but a happy laugh stopped him. Everyone at the table stared in awe as the usually stoic and glaring mathematician giggled to himself.

He raised a finger and traced Sanji's eyebrow, stopping at the center of the swirl, "The golden spiral."

He tore his eyes away from Sanji's forehead and looked into the blondes eyes, "You're eyebrows are the golden spiral."

Everyone looked at him, and Zoro frowned, looked away from Sanji, seemingly upset no one found his discovery as amazing as he did.

"What's the golden spiral?" Luffy asked around a mouthful of meat. Zoro sighed and slid off the table and back into his seat, "Seriously guys? The golden spiral? The Fibonacci numbers?"

The green haired man looked around exasperatedly, how do they not get this? "Come on guys, this is high school, no this is elementary school math! I did this when I was seven! The Fibonacci numbers are numbers in an integer sequence, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13 and so on. The numbers add up to get the next term, one and one equal two, one and two equal three, two and three equal five and so on."

The group stared, "What does that have to do with Sanji-bro's eyebrows?" Franky asked. Zoro sighed and ran his hands over his face, he needed smarter friends.

"His eyebrows are an approximation of the golden spiral, which is created by drawing circular arcs and connecting the opposite corners in the Fibonacci tiling, and the sizes of the boxes follow the sequence…"

Everyone tuned him out, they knew him well enough to know he would go on and on forever, like he tended to do whenever he spoke about something scientific or mathematical.

Everyone, except Sanji. He stared in wonder at the man in front of him whose eyes were bright and excited as he explained one complicated math theory that led to another, all from Sanji's eyebrows. This man was incredible. And attractive.

No wonder Usopp had said he would like him.

zszszs

Years later people, when asked Sanji if he even actually liked the guy, all he did was smile. They fought constantly, Zoro making snide remarks about the blonde's intelligence and Sanji snapping back with an insult hurled about the man's looks or social skills. Neither of them meant the insults, they were just a way for them to communicate with each other.

Sanji was asked the question a lot, and thought he never answered verbally, his actions spoke loudly enough. When Zoro started speaking English words in a way no one understood, he stood by him a nodded his head. No one could miss the smile he flashed at the other man when they were fighting, and everyone else could see Zoro send the same smile back at him.

If it weren't for the matching wedding rings on their fingers, people would probably think they were best friends.

Luffy smiled at his friends as they stood across the room, and then turned to grin at Usopp, "Remember when they met?"

Usopp nodded and smirked, "I told you I was the best matchmaker ever! Did I tell you about the time I matched up…"

Luffy tuned out his curly haired friend and looked back at his two other friends. Zoro had his hand on Sanji's face, and was stroking the cook's eyebrow. As weird as it seemed to others, Luffy knew it was Zoro's way of saying I love you, just like the names 'Fibonacci brow' and 'Mossy math head' were nicknames they said only because they loved each other.

Not to mention the golden spiral was pretty much how they'd fallen in love.


	4. Tell Me What You Liike

Prompt from tumblr: roroxp17: A sanzo prompt ! My first ! ;^; Sanji wants to know what are zoro's kinks, so he decided to try some kinks he have in his mind and see if zoro likes it or no!

I'm not gonna lie, I opened this prompt in class and slammed my laptop lid down. Then I spent the rest of the class writing sanzo porn. It was great.

This was your first sanzo prompt? Well congrats! You were the first person to get me to write smut. I'd kinda decided to stay away from smut until I got better at writing. That and my only sexual knowledge came from health class and fanfictions.

But i did want my first smut to be sanzo because we need more seme!Sanji and masculine Sanji beause theres no much feminine Sanji. I hope i did okay with it

Sorry if this is awkward or badly written, as I said, I'm awkward and no nothing about this kind of thing...

**Tell Me What You Like**

"Zoroo" Sanji cooed, draping himself over the swordsman and nuzzling his face into his strong neck. Zoro grumbled and shifted away from Sanji, but his lover persisted.

"Come play Zoro." Sanji murmured seductively. His hands trailed down the tanned flesh of his swordsman's bare chest, tracing the tight muscle. Zoro growled and pushed the cook off, watching as the drunken idiot tumbled to the ground. The ruffled blonde pouted up at him and flopped flat onto his back, "You're no fun."

"You're drunk and I'm on watch." Zoro said, tipping his own bottle of sake to get the last drops. Sanji sighed and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, "But it's boring, when I said I'd join you, I wanted something else. Not sitting and drinking."

Zoro chuckled, "Like what cook."

Sanji leaned back on his elbows and let his head drop, "Dunno. Couple'y things, things that couples do. But manly things, cuz we're both men. Manly men."

Zoro shook his head as a small smile curved his lips, "You do realize you're smashed, right cook?"

"Tipsy. Not smashed" Sanji said, sitting up, "If I was smashed I'd be singing and writing poems for you."

"That's what you do when you're drunk?" Zoro snorted, trying hard to hold back his laughter, "You become and even worse version of the love cook?"

Sanji snarled and flipped him off, and then suddenly started squinting at him. "Do you have any kinks?"

Zoro blinked in surprise at the cook's question. Kinks? Sanji caught his confused look and sighed, "Is there anything that turns you on during sex? Isn't there a limit to how stupid you can be?"

"Uh. You?" Zoro asked, shrugging. Sanji frowned, "I'm not a kink Marimo."

Zoro rolled his eyes, "Guess I don't have one then, too bad."

"Of course you do, everyone has one, even a Marimo like you." Sanji scoffed, "You just haven't found it yet."

"Or maybe I have more self-restraint than a horny perverted cook."

Sanji let out an animalistic snarl and lunged at him. Zoro barely had enough time to block the leg with his forearm before Sanji was pulling back his leg and standing ready to attack again. Zoro quickly stepped back, sliding into a ready stance, carefully watching Sanji's body movements. But he didn't see it coming, there was barely any warning, no indication, only a flash as Sanji's foot shot out and swept his feet out from underneath him.

Zoro groaned as his back hit the hard wood of the floor. He glared up at Sanji, who stared back at him. There was something about his look that made him falter in his anger, the bastard was studying him, not in a 'how can I kick his ass way', but in a weird way that made Zoro feel like the cook was peeling layers off of him.

Sanji shook his head and gracefully dropped to his knees, leaning forward and placing a hand on either side of Zoro's hips, still staring. "So it's not fighting then…"

"I think it's time to conduct some experiments, greatest swordsman." Sanji purred, crawling his way up Zoro's body. The green haired man stared as Sanji positioned himself between his legs, the fabric of their pants just barely touching. Sanji frowned, "Not the title, maybe a different name…"

"What are you doing?"

Sanji frowned at him, "Are you really that dense? I'm seducing you idiot!"

Zoro's eyebrows shot up, seducing? Usually when they slept together it started with one of them saying 'let's fuck' and then bam, they were naked. Foreplay was limited, and both of them were fine with that. As long as they both felt pleasure and got their release they were fine. He looked at Sanji, who was slowly tracing his fingers over Zoro's abs, looking past him thoughtfully.

"Sanji what the hell are you doing?"

The cook's eyes flicked down to him and he grinned wickedly, "Trying to find your kink."

Zoro's eyes widened, the cook was what?! He pushed against the floor, trying to sit up but a pale hand forcefully pushed him back down. He watched as the hand slowly made its way down his torso, come to rest on his crotch where it started massaging.

"Shit cook" Zoro growled warningly, bringing his hands up to grab the blondes wrist, but the other man was faster. Quickly he tied the swordsman's hands together with… where the fuck did that rope even come from? Sanji grinned and studied the swordsman's face again, but his face fell quickly.

"No bondage then." He said, pulling at the rope and leaning back onto his heels, looking around the crowsnest. Zoro watched him warily, not exactly enjoying the cook's impulsive behaviour. Suddenly Sanji perked up and he smiled. Zoro followed his eyes and his whole body stiffened, "Oh fuck no, you touch them and I'll castrate you."

Sanji sighed and his whole body slumped forward, his forehead resting on Zoro's chest, "Seriously? You're a sword freak without a sword kink?"

Zoro growled, "I don't know what fucked up things happen in your head with your weapons, but my swords are to be respected, they are not your sex toys. The thrill of fighting and their blood lust do not belong in sex."

Sanji sat up and held his hands up defensively, "Relax, it was a suggestion. Sorry for thinking it. Just lay back and I'll make it up to you."

Zoro closed his eyes and let his head fall back, bringing his hands behind his head. He felt soft touches and strokes as Sanji's hands roamed his body, nails gently scratching where his thighs melded into hips, his palm caressing the swordsman's strong shoulder. He felt the blonde leaning over him, gently kissing his way up his chest.

"Blindfold?"

"No."

"Maybe some other time then… Up against a wall?"

"Sanji, this is getting ridiculous, even for you."

Sanji growled and his fists tightened on Zoro's body, "Dammit! Why are you such an annoying bastard?" He growled, dropping his head onto the other man's shoulder. Zoro turned his head to look at the mess of blonde hair, "Look Sanji, if you want to fuck, I'd be more than happy to help you out, but this is going no-"

Zoro broke off with a gasp as Sanji's teeth broke his skin. Somehow the blondes hand had made its way into his pants and squeezed the base of his cock, hard. His hips jerked up. Sanji froze and sat back, a manic grin on his lips.

"What the hell bastard?" Zoro growled, he could feel his pants getting tighter. "Why'd you stop?"

"I found it" Sanji grinned, a hand sliding up Zoro's torso, his nails scraped along his skin. Zoro stared at him in confusion until the hand found his nipple and squeezed hard. He hissed and ground against Sanji, who laughed happily. The blonde leaned in close, his lips brushing the shell of Zoro's ear. The gusts of hot breath against his skin made Zoro quiver with need, but the words the blonde spoke made him let out a strangled whimper.

"You like pain."

Sanji nipped at his ear lobe and ran his hands down Zoro's body, this time harder, raking his nails through his skin. Zoro's hips bucked up.

Sanji ground hard against him, panting against Zoro's skin as he bit him, over and over. Zoro moaned, his raging hard on throbbing painfully against the fabric of his pants. He needed less clothes between them, now. He reached down towards the blonde's pants but his hands were slapped away.

"San-" He broke off with a hiss as Sanji's mouth wrapped around his earrings and pulled. If the bastard tore his ear he was going to pay. The hands that were abusing his nipples stopped and slid lower so they were pressing into his hips, "Want them off?"

"I can take them off myself if you would let me." Zoro growled, snapping his hips against the blondes. Sanji moaned and smirked, "But where's the fun in that?"

Slowly, Sanji leaned back and pushed his pants down, hissing as the cool air caressed his heated length, and Zoro watched him hungrily. The cook quickly peeled his shirt off and knelt back between Zoro's legs and tugged Zoro's pants down. The swordsman was quiet as he watched the cook work, his nimble fingers dancing back up Zoro's bare legs before sliding up his body. The slim fingers pressed against Zoro's lips, "Suck"

Without hesitation Zoro opened his mouth and let the fingers slide in, running his fingers over the digits, coating them in his saliva. After a few seconds Sanji pulled his hand back and let one wet finger trail down Zoro's body, leaving hot skin tingling as his nail left a raised pink line with the trail of moisture. Sanji's hand travelled lower and lower before coming to circle at his entrance.

"You're kink is pain…" Sanji's voice was thoughtful, and Zoro's head shot up, "Oi! Don't you dare bastard!"

Sanji paid no mind to his shout and shoved two fingers in. Zoro hissed and squeezed his eyes against the tears that stung his eyes. Slowly, the fingers started moving, stretching and rubbing his insides. He bit his lip, but failed to hold back his moan.

"Masochist." He could hear the smirk in Sanji's voice. He snarled at him, and kept his eyes closed, letting his body relax around the fingers. When Sanji pulled the digits from his body, he expected a third to join, but was surprised when he felt something larger press against his entrance.

"Oi! Shit co-aah" He groaned, gritting his teeth. Obviously Sanji was bigger than two fucking fingers. He glared at the cook, who only grinned, "What? It's just the tip Marimo."

"You're an ass-" Sanji's lips covered his own, swallowing his words, and then his cry of pain as Sanji rammed himself completely into Zoro's tight heat. Usually they would go slow and then wait, allowing the person receiving a few minutes to get used to it. They'd kiss or occasionally murmur sweet nothings to each other when they decided to be gentle, but Sanji was not waiting. He was acting on his discovery of Zoro's 'kink'. The bastard got off on pain, so he'd get pain. He allowed Zoro a few seconds to adjust before pulling back to the tip and slamming back in.

He pushed in hard, angling his hips just so, and was rewarded with a throaty moan. _Found it_. Deeper and deeper, over and over he thrust into the swordsman. The sound of skin slapping, panting and moans filled the room as the two men rocked together. The sounds got louder, faster, and growls were mixed in as they both got closer their finish. Sanji's hand snaked down to Zoro's erection and roughly stroked it, pulling and squeezing hard, pushing Zoro over the edge. Sanji came immediately after, Zoro's body tensing around him bringing him to completion.

Sanji slumped forward onto Zoro's chest. Both panted hard as they came down from their highs. Slowly Zoro's arms lifted and wrapped around Sanji, gently stroking his back.

"So cook, got any kinks?"


	5. Teach Me

xhelloxbeautifulx from tumblr wanted a fluffy zosan au, this isn't exactly fluff, but it is zosan and an au!

I've been trying to start studying for my French exam on Wednesday and I keep thinking about Sanji helping me (Oda said somewhere he would be from France in our world). This is based in Canada, because we are required to take French cause we're a bilingual country. And I don't really know any other education system other than mine

On the bright side, I only had to use Google translate once or twice! (And then again for the Japanese, which is probably wrong) But I probably still messed up the French bits, sorry to any native French/Japanese speakers, it's pretty obvious French (or Japanese) is not my forte.

* * *

><p><span>Teach Me<span>

"How do you not get this?" Sanji sighed, glaring at the green haired student he was tutoring. It wasn't his fault the other teen was a fuck up that didn't know any French at all but took the course anyway. Why did he have to suffer for another student's incompetence?

He sighed and tapped his pen on the table as he watched Zoro glare a hole into the worksheet.

"Miss Nico explained exactly how to use subjonctif." Sanji sighed. Being born in France and raised in Quebec did not mean he couldn't take the course. Why wouldn't he when the teacher was absolutely stunning? Plus there were always beautiful ladies that asked for his help, and who was he to deny study dates? With beautiful ladies, not annoying green haired punks.

"But why the hell are there so many tenses?" Zoro groaned, dropping his head on the table. "French is stupid."

"Is not, tu es juste un crétin." _You're just an idiot. _Sanji snapped, slipping into his native language.

Zoro wrinkled his nose, "dunno what you just said, but fuck you. And French is stupid, you have genders for objects. La porte, a doorway is female, le gomme, an eraser is male. Stupid."

Sanji shook his head and stabbed his pen at the paper, "The subjunctive is used to express actions or ideas which are uncertain: will or wanting, emotion, doubt, possibility, necessity, judgment. It's found in dependent clauses introduced by que or qui, and the subjects of the dependent and main clauses are usually different. You take the ils form of the verb and take of the 'ent' and add the ending. How is that so hard to understand? It's on your fucking paper."

Zoro snarled at him, "I don't like doing things I don't want to do"

Sanji sighed, "Do I need to treat you like you're a five year old and give you candy when you get something right?"

Zoro flipped him off and turned back to the paper.

"Look Zoro, you have parler, to talk. Conjugate it in the subjunctive. Explain to the process to me."

Zoro sighed, "You're an asshole. It's ils parlent, and in the subjonctive it's je parle, tu parles, il ou elle parle, nous parlons, vous parlez et ils ou elles parlent."

"Très bien, crétin." _Very good, idiot._ Sanji smirked, now try choisir, to choose."

Zoro's brow furrowed in concentration as he closed his eyes to think, "Choisir est... Ils choisissent?"

"Oui"

"Ok, then it's je choisisse, tu choisisses, il/elle choisisse, nous choisissons, vous choisissez et ils/elles choisissent." Zoro finished, glancing over at Sanii proudly.

"What? You want a medal?" Sanji asked dryly.

"Qui est ce avec toi petit aubergine?" _Who is that with you little eggplant?_ Zeff, Sanji's adoptive father called from somewhere in the house.

"Une tête de mousse de merde qui essaie d'apprendre le français de merde vieil homme." _A shitty mosshead who's trying to learn French shitty old man. _Sanji yelled back, growling slightly.

"Est-il le garçon que tu aimes et tu n'aurais pas se taire au sujet?" _Is he the boy you like and never shut up about?_ Zeff's voice yelled back, this time he sounded amused.

"Taire salaud de merde! Il ne sait certaines français!" _Shut up shitty bastard! He does know some French!_ Sanji squawked indignantly, turning red.

"What is he saying?" Zoro asked, tapping his fingers on the table, "merde is shit, garçon is boy, tu aime is you like..."

Sanji flushed a brighter red, waving his hands at Zoro, "no! He's asking if it's, I mean you're the boy I don't like! Which it is, because you're an asshole and I don't like you at all."

"But then it would have been 'tu n'aime pas' you don't like, and who said anything about you liking a boy?" Zoro's smiled was predatory, and Sanji wanted to smack his shitty father into the next house.

"Just go back to your worksheets, tête de mousse de merde." _Shitty moss head_ Sanji growled. Unfortunately for him, his father wasn't done with him.

"C'est votre petit ami? Hein, se cheveux est vraiment vert. Mais, il est beau, bon choix petit aubergine." _This is your boyfriend? Huh, his hair is really green. But, he's good looking, nice choice little eggplant. _Zeff winked as he walked through the dining room into the attached kitchen.

Zoro glanced at him in confusion.

"Hello, I'm the shit kids dad, aussi l'homme que vous aurez à demander la main de aubergines dans le mariage." _Also the man you'll have to ask for the eggplants hand in marriage_. Zeff grinned as Sanji howled furiously.

Zoro looked blankly between the two of them, "am I missing something important here?"

"Sortir salaud de merde!" _Get out shitty bastard!_ Sanji growled. Zeff laughed as he left the room.

He turned back to Zoro, who had a dictionary out and was scouring the pages. He watched as Zoro tapped the page and then turned to grin smugly at Sanji, "Eggplant huh?"

"Firme la bouche" _Shut your mouth._ Sanji growled. Zoro's grin just grew wider. "Non"

"Oh. Look at that, the moss know words." Sanji cooed, and Zoro blushed in anger, "Sukunakutomo watashi wa, uzumaki moyō no mayu o motte imasen." _At least I don't have swirly eyebrows._

"Did you just insult me in Japanese?" Sanji asked, quirking an eyebrow. Zoro smirked, "maybe."

Sanji glowered at him and stood, "Want anything to drink? Or eat?"

Zoro visibly perked up at the mention of food, "What do you have?"

"L'eau est probablement le meilleur pour la mousse." _Water is probably the best for moss._ Sanji snapped. Obviously Zoro didn't understand anything other than the fact it was meant as an insult, but he still flipped him off.

Sanji sighed and walked over to the fridge, "We have pop if you like that."

"Sanji"

"Oui?"

"Je… Je... oh fuck, je aime… J'aime…" Zoro stuttered over the foreign words as he tried to force them through his lips. Sanji sighed and grabbed glasses, "You can tell me in English."

"No" Zoro pouted, furrowing his brow, quickly scribbling something on a scrap sheet of paper, pulling his dictionary closer. Sanji sighed and grabbed a sprite out, the bastard would drink it whether he liked it or not, Sanji was not standing in front of the fridge all day waiting for the idiot to translate a drink name. He slide a glass full of the bubbly drink across the table and bent over to dig his own French book from his bag, he'd hoped he wouldn't have to get out his notes- the shit head would just make fun of his writing - but it seemed to be his only option left.

"Je t'aime trop."

Sanji froze. What?

"Je t'aime trop." This time it was said louder, more confidently.

"Do you even know what that means?" Sanji hissed, staring incredulously up at the smug looking bastard. Zoro smirked and nodded, "I like you too, right?"

He'd understood what Zeff had said. Oh fuck. Merde. Merde. Merde. Sanji stared at him in shock, frozen in his awkward bent over position.

"So about that reward you were talking about earlier, do I get a kiss if I get something right?" Zoro smirked. Sanji just stared at him.

"Dites oui gosse de merde!" _Say yes shitty brat!_ Zeff called. Sanji growled and stood up straight, "Rester en dehors de cela, tu merde vieux pervers!" _Stay out of this you shitty pervert!_

"Tu es un crétin. Mais tu es un beau crétin." _You are an idiot, but you're a good looking idiot. _Sanji muttered leaning over the paper, "If you conjugate prendre, to take, properly and write five sentences using I in the subjunctive, then we'll see about a shitty reward."

Five minutes later he found his lips pressed to Zoro's. With this kind of incentive, Zoro would be fluent in only a few weeks.

**Extra**

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être faites dans ma cuisine!" _You better not be making out in my kitchen!_

Sanji and Zoro broke apart guiltily, and glanced at the door. Sanji silently flipped his father off and grabbed their books, pulling Zoro through a door and up a flight up stairs.

He opened a door and led Zoro in the room, "Ma chamber, don't get any ideas shit head, this is just to get away from the shitty geezer."

Zoro chuckled, "sure"

When Zoro left later that evening he had multiple foot shaped bruises, but a giant satisfied smirk and a few new vocabulary words he couldn't wait to use in the future.


	6. Rain

Not a prompt, just something I wrote while watching the rain fall. It was supposed to be cute, but then I couldn't take it so I ruined it. Opps.

* * *

><p>Rain<p>

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Zoro said, trying to tug his hand from Sanji's grasp without breaking any fingers. Sanji just grinned and continued dragging his boyfriend towards the open French doors.

"Sanji, seriously, I don't wanna get wet, these are the only clothes I have here and I don't fit into yours" Zoro complained, pulling at his hand harder. Sanji turned his head to look over his shoulder and gave Zoro a lecherous grin, "Then you'll just have to wear nothing"

Zoro flushed red and spluttered, pulling harder at his hand, but it was too late. Zoro let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a shriek as his boyfriend dragged him into the falling water. Sanji turned and grinned at the green haired teen, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling his body close. He tucked his face into the crook of Zoro's neck, inhaling the wet scent of his skin. The sound of the rain soothed him, even mixed with Zoro's complaining.

"You're weird, you know that right?" Zoro grumbled, bringing his arms up to wrap them around Sanji. The blonde grinned, "I'm pretty sure it's on every couples bucket list."

Zoro snorted, "What? Hypothermia?"

The blonde scowled at him, "No dipshit, kissing in the rain."

Zoro quirked an eyebrow at him, "Is it on yours?"

Really Sanji had been trying to keep the list a secret. Would a manly as hell guy like Zoro not laugh at his just as manly boyfriend if he had a slightly girly list of things to do together? He would definitely laugh. "Uh, no, just felt like a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"Liar." Zoro grinned, and Sanji braced himself for the teasing that would come, "What's on this bucket list of yours?"

Sanji pulled his face from where he had been hiding it in Zoro's soaked shirt, his wet blonde hair sticking to his face, ""What?

"How many things are on it?" Zoro asked, gently pushing the dark wet hair from Sanji's blue eyes. Zoro's own hair was plastered to his head, the dark green tendrils sticking to his forehead. Sanji lost his train of thought as his eyes followed a stream of water down his Marimo's face, over his lips, down his neck, over his collar bone, and into his shirt which was already drenched and sticking to his perfect muscular body.

"Sanji" His eyes flashed up to Zoro's, they were sparkling with laughter, "Stop checking me out and answer me."

"A few things" Sanji mumbled. Zoro grinned, "So we should get started right?"

Sanji glanced up at him suspiciously, "Where are the insults?"

Zoro shrugged, "I guess I kind of like the idea of a couples bucket list too."

Sanji snorted, "Never thought I'd hear that from the man with no romantic bone in his body."

Zoro glared at him, the rain dripping off his nose ruining the menacing effect. Sanji grinned and snaked his hand behind Zoro's head, pulling him forward until their mouth met, and their lips moved together.

The water added to the feel of the kiss, their lips were slippery against each other, and the cool, water logged clothes between their heated bodies added wonderful sensations. Zoro let his lips open, and Sanji took the chance to fight for dominance, his tongue plundering the green haired man's mouth. Their arms and hands shifted and moved, caressing, holding, and _feeling_. Slowly Sanji slipped a hand up Zoro's shirt, running his fingers over Zoro's back muscles, stroking the scar free expanse of skin. He felt Zoro moving his hands lower, and he moaned into the kiss, it was perfect, absolutely, completely per-

"Stop molesting each other in public and get in here before you get arrested for indecent exposure!"

Sanji and Zoro jerked apart, both heads whipping to look at the tall blonde man watching them from the still open French doors.

"I thought you said he would be gone all night." Zoro murmured. Sanji shook his head, his wet hair flying and flinging water, "The shitty old man is out to ruin my life, he probably has a camera somewhere."

He felt Zoro shudder under his hands, and gently pulled away, "Let's get inside, I'll make hot chocolate while you get out of your wet clothes."

"I told you I don't have-"

"And I told you, wear nothing."

"I will not have any nude teenagers in my house." Zeff growled, limping away. Sanji flipped him off and dragged Zoro into his room, "Throw your stuff in the bathroom, and then get in my bed so you don't get cold."

Zoro sighed and started tugging his shirt over his head, "You're such a perv cook."

"Whatever, just get in my bed."

"NO ONE IS GETTING IN ANYONES BED!"

"Fuck you shitty old man! I'm not a kid! I'm fucking seventeen years old! I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

Zoro sighed, he was not feeling up to listening to the two blonde screech at each other, "I'm gonna head home Sanji, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Sanji growled, reaching for him. Zoro grinned and pulled him close, "Come to my place tomorrow, no one will be home. At all, for sure."

Sanji grinned walked with him to the door. He handed Zoro his soaked shirt and leaned in to press his lips against his moss headed boyfriends.

"Why do I always feel like I've just walked into the beginning of a gay porno?" Zeff sighed, backing out of the hall. Zoro snorted in amusement, in all honesty there probably _was_ a gay porno that started with two drenched teens making out in the front hall, didn't help Zoro was shirtless.

"You shitty old man" Sanji snarled, pushing Zoro out the door as he turned to scream at his adoptive father. Zoro sighed as he started walking down the street, not bothering with his shirt. It was still pouring anyway.

As he walked towards his home he thought of his own list of things he'd like to do with Sanji, some he'd probably get kicked in the face for. He grinned and slung his shirt over his shoulder, tomorrow was gonna be a great day.

* * *

><p>I take prompts btw, it seems people like the things I post in this, so if you have a prompt you want to see written send me it on tumblr or pm me. :D<p> 


	7. Reward Me

I'M ALIVE! barely.

Hey, this is from tumblr, curlysviola asked me to continue Teach Me, a final exam and a reward came up...

I'll be posting all the prompts I've been given soon I promise, I've been stressing over school and rowing (balancing those two and actually getting sleep is stressful af)

* * *

><p>Teach me Sequel: Reward Me<p>

"Nervous Mossy?" Sanji asked, grinning at his boyfriend. Zoro smirked back, "Nope, I aced it."

"Someone's confidant" Sanji snorted. Zoro waggled his eyebrows at him, "I am, I studied hard for that, and you know what happens if I get over ninety percent..."

Sanji rolled his eye, yes he had told the mosshead he would… reward him if he got over ninety, but he didn't think he'd get there. Yes, Zoro had improved greatly, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get answers wrong. Not that Sanji wouldn't enjoy the reward, it was just, y'know… first time and everything

Sanji leaned back in his chair. He hated exam review day. What was the point of making the students spend a whole day in classes they had just finished just to look a few pages. Sanji did not need seventy five minutes to look over and exam, especially when he'd gotten such a high mark. He'd even gotten the bonus, giving him 102%.

"There are times when I hate having a last name that starts with R." Zoro muttered as Miss Robin called out Nami Mikan's name.

Eventually they got to the R's, and Zoro was already standing.

"Zoro Roronoa" Miss. Nico held his exam out. Zoro walked up and took it, muttering a thank you to something she said quietly to him. Sanji watched as he walked back to his desk and sat down, his eyes greedily scanning the page.

"What did you get?" Sanji asked, craning his neck to look at the paper. Zoro grinned at him and pointed at the 91% in red at the top of his page. Sanji's jaw dropped. He'd done it. How?

"Look, I got the bonus right!" Zoro said, flipping to the back of the page. Sanji stared at the paper. Yeah he'd gotten it right, and the bonus question was different from Sanji's. Miss Nico had explained she was putting a different question on each paper, to keep it interesting. How Zoro had gotten this question was a miracle.

Qu'est-ce qu'un sabre japonais appelé? _What is a Japanese sword called?_

Underneath in Zoro's surprisingly neat writing was a perfect sentence.

Un sabre japonais appelé un Katana.

Of course the sword freak had gotten the question about swords. Sanji looked up and made eye contact with Miss Nico, and the dark haired woman winked. Sanji flushed a deep red and look away. It was almost like she knew.

"Over 90%." Zoro's voice almost grew deeper as he smirked at Sanji.

"I realized that shitty Marimo." Sanji growled, staring at the beautiful script in red pen. Today was going to be a long day

…..

As soon as they stepped in the door to Sanji's house Zoro had the blonde teen pinned to a wall attacking his lips with his own.

"Wait" Sanji gasped, pushing at Zoro's chest. The other teen growled but backed off.

"Vieillard?" _Old man?_ Sanji called, listening intently. The old bastard was probably at the restaurant, but one could never be too careful...

After a minute of silence Zoro was on him again, pressing his hips into Sanji. And Sanji reciprocated, fighting for dominance in the kiss and grinding hips forcefully against Zoro's.

"Bedroom" He gasped against Zoro's lips, pushing the other teen back towards the stairs. Slowly they made their way up, tripping and stumbling, still entangled in each other.

When they made it into Sanji's room he forcefully pushed Zoro onto the bed. Zoro smirked cockily, leaning back on his elbows, "Someone's eager."

Sanji flipped him off and placed a knee next to his hip, leaning down to press his lips against Zoro's. He dominated the kiss, using the leverage to his advantage. Zoro let out a low moan as Sanji moved down to kiss and nip at his jaw, then down to his neck and collarbone. Zoro's hands slide up Sanji's side, pulling his shirt up with them. Sanji moaned as Zoro's thumbs flicked his nipples and bit down hard on the man's shoulder, causing Zoro to hiss.

"Can we?" Zoro asked, and Sanji shivered at breathy voice in his ear. Zoro's hands were kneading and massaging his back, trailing lower and lower…

"Oui" Sanji moaned, pushing Zoro back on the bed, crawling further on to him.

"Vous êtes ici aubergines? J'étais à l'arrière-ce que l'enfer!?" _Are you in here eggplant? I was out back- what the hell?! _The heads of both teens shot up and jerked in the direction of the door where Sanji's adoptive father stood. They stayed in an awkward stare down, Sanji and Zoro staring at the older man who stared at the scene in front of him. No parent wanted to see their kid in someone else's lap, hair mussed up, lips swollen with the other person's hands up their shirt.

"Uh…" Zoro, "bonjour Mr. Noir…"

Zeff glowered at him, then turned his gaze to Sanji, "Dois-je avoir la conversation avec vous de nouveau? Expliquer ce que pour insérer où? Pourquoi vous ne devriez pas avoir des relations sexuelles?" _Do I have to have the talk with you again? Explain what to insert where? Why you shouldn't be having sex?_

Sanji snarled and leapt off of Zoro, stalking to his door and slamming it closed in his father's face. His scowl deepened as the shitty geezers laughter echoed from the hall. He turned back to Zoro and shook his head, "Mind waiting for a day? There's a shitty geezer who needs his ass kicked."

Zoro shrugged, "As long as I get my reward."

-I wrote this and it didn't fit, but here it is anyway-

The rest of the day flew by, all of Sanji's exams were well done, all high eighties and low nineties. Except math. Math was not done so well.

"How'd you do curly brow?" Zoro asked, pushing off the lockers outside of the classroom when his boyfriend walked out.

"I passed." Sanji said flatly. Zoro smirked, "I aced mine, need a tutor?"

His grin was wiped off by Sanji's backpack.

* * *

><p>I tried for smut, I really did, but it just ended up like this. I blame my awkwardness.<p> 


	8. Customs

I'm halfway through my prompts! This one is from masteryoshi88 on tumblr: Can you do a story about Zoro in a loincloth? Pretty please?

Here it is :D

* * *

><p>Customs<p>

Sanji pouted as he hung off the rail of the ship. His precious Nami-swan and Robin-chwan had gone onto the island. Without their prince to protect them. All they had was the directionless aho swordsman and the shitty long nose. It was a tragedy.

"Ne, Sanji, can I go nowwwww?" Luffy whined, hanging off the railing in a similar way.

"Not until Nami-swan gets back." Sanji growled, raising a leg threateningly. Like all other seemingly uninhabited islands, they had pulled straws to see who would go and checkout the island before they all disembarked and accidentally pissed off a native tribe. This way only half the crew would be in danger while the other half was standing at the ready to help them or take off.

Sanji, Chopper, Luffy, Franky and Brooke had been left on the ship. Three of the five had happily accepted their fate, wandering off to their respective workplaces in the ship. Franky was tinkering away in his workshop, Chopper was doing something medically advanced in the infirmary and Brook was working on his newest song in the aquarium room.

The other two had not been so happy. Luffy wanted adventure, not getting stuck on the ship. Sanji wanted to stay with his beautiful flowers.

"When they be baaaack?" Luffy whined, throwing himself at the railing. Sanji sighed sadly and joined him, "with the lost Marimo, never."

"Can make me a snack while we wait?"

"Dammit Luffy, is that all you think about?" Sanji grumbled, pushing off the rail and trudging to the kitchen, at least he would have something to do. He'd already cleaned the kitchen about five times, had gone over inventory six and had made preparations for the next few days meals.

He set to work, losing himself in the preparation of a not-so-small snack for their bottomless pit of a captain. Really, he could have just thrown meat on a plate and Luffy would have been happy, but what if the ladies were hungry after their long trek through the island? He had packed them enough food to last a week, but what if the shitty Marimo and the long nose ate it? What if they had lost it in a horrible accident? No, he was not going there, he had to focus on the food. A few minute turned into half an hour, and he was pulled from his work by a loud crash on the deck.

"THEY'RE BACK!" Luffy yelled, and Sanji carefully placed the final bite sized hors d'oeuvres on his platter, but left it in the kitchen, he had ladies to attend to!

He ran out of the galley, ready to assist his precious Nami and Robin with anything their hearts desired. And then he caught a sight that stopped him dead.

Glistening skin, rippling muscle, animal pelt loin cloth just barely covering the important parts. Sanji spun on his heel and walked right back into the kitchen, a hand firmly clamped over his nose.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami called after him, "are you all right?"

"Another nose bleed? I though he was over those." Usopp sighed, tugging at his new... Clothing.

"Go check on him Zoro, if Robin and I go in now he'll die from blood loss. Usopp, get Chopper for Sanji, and get Brook and Franky so we can give them their… clothes."

"Zoro-bro! You look super!" Frank clapped a hand on Zoro's shoulder, "where'd you get it?"

Zoro glanced down at his loincloth. The tribe had made it from some kind of large animal, and had all but forced him to change right there in front of him. He did, but he wasn't exactly comfortable with the looks he had been getting from everyone after.

"The tribe that inhabits this island has a strict dress code for rituals, and they are inviting us to celebrate with them at tonight's full moon ritual." Robin said, "men wear the traditional loincloth, while women wear something similar but with more material too it."

"Why?" Luffy asked, stretching his loincloth.

Nami sighed, crossing her arms over her pelt clad chest, "who cares Luffy, they've invited us to a party in a sense, and we have to dress up. And Zoro! I told you to check on Sanji!"

The green haired man glared at her, "since when did I have to listen to you?"

Nami cupped a hand to her ear and leaned towards him, "I'm sorry I couldn't hear that over the enormous amount if Beli you owe me, oh, what's that? Is it growing?"

Zoro snarled and stomped off towards the galley, grumbling about greedy witches the whole way.

"You alive shit cook?" Zoro called as he opened the door to the galley, "Weren't you cured at Fishman Island? Or did you relapse somehow? Because you're gonna be screwed tonight if that's the case, coz the all the women in the tribe are wearing that kind of thing…"

Zoro trailed off at the sight of Sanji leaning over the sink, gripping the edges with white knuckles.

"Curly brow?" Zoro asked, stepping into the galley, but froze when Sanji held up a hand, "Do not come any closer."

"Why?" Zoro asked, his brow furrowing. Sanji lifted his head to glare at him, and large stream of blood burst from his nose and he turned his face back to the sink muttering curses. Zoro stared at the cook perplexed, why did it happen when Sanji looked at him? He sure as hell wasn't a woman, was his nose just going off randomly? Then he glanced down and a knowing smirk flashed.

"Like what you see ero-cook?" He taunted, moving forward to lean against the sink next the blonde man.

"I swear to god Zoro if you come any closer I'll kill you," Sanji growled, keeping his eyes trained on the blood splattered steel at the bottom of the sink. Zoro grinned and leaned closer so his nose skimmed Sanji's neck, "How're you gonna do that shit cook?"

"Someone get the blood bags labelled S RH-" Chopper yelled as he ran from one side of the deck to the other, "Robin?"

The brunette nodded, crossing her arms in front of her, and a line of hands appeared, passing a bag of blood down. Chopper grabbed it as he ran towards the galley, depending on how much of Nami and Robin he had seen, he might have lost a lot of blood…

Suddenly the doors flew open and Zoro came flying out. He landed on the deck with a grunt, and instantly Chopper was there, "Are you alright? You have blood all over your mouth!"

Zoro shook his head and chuckled, "I'm fine, the bastard tore my lip, you might want to check on him though."

Chopper rushed into the galley, bag of blood in hand. When the doors were closed all that was heard was a loud screech and calls for a doctor.

The rest of the crew sighed and dispersed to get ready for the ritual, except for Robin and Zoro. The green haired swordsman sat on the deck with a large smirk on his face, not bothering to wipe the blood off.

"That's quite a lot of blood for a torn lip Kenshi-san." Robin commented, leaning back on her chair, "And your lip seems to be fine. Perhaps it's someone else's blood?"

Zoro's grin only grew wider and he stood, brushing himself off before walking down into the boy bunk room. He had some things he needed to do before the ritual.


	9. The Best

This is from Badonk reader on ffnet

"_Love your last story! Super cute! Maybe do a detailed one of Zoro giving Sanji the best head of his life? Please? Cyber cookies if Zoro's bottom :-)_"

Sorry this is majorly late, I'm still new to smut so it takes me a little while to get through it. Hope you like it! :D

* * *

><p>The Best<p>

"Lay back" Zoro said pushing against Sanji's chest, forcing him down onto the bed. Sanji grinned and crossed his hands behind his head, "Why? I thought you didn't want to fuck tonight. But you couldn't resist, could you?"

Sanji rolled his hips and smirked at him, and Zoro rolled his eyes, "no dipshit, I meant what I said, I'm not going to fuck you."

"Then why are you undoing my pants?"

"I'm going to strangle you with them." Zoro snapped, "Can you not shut up for one minute?"

Sanji glared at him and, no, that was not a pout. He crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, staring at the wall.

"How long are you going to take with the shitty zipper?" Sanji growled, starting to unbutton his shirt. He heard Zoro sigh and stand up, "You undo it then."

When he had finished with his shirt Sanji's hands made short work of the zipper and he quickly slide his pants off, leaving only his blue boxers on. He glanced up at Zoro to find the other man had already divested himself of his clothes.

"If we're not fucking, why are we naked?" Sanji asked, his eyes following the man as he stepped closer. Zoro growled at him and yanked the blue boxers off his waist, exposing his semi hard cock.

"This." Zoro snarled as he quickly jerked Sanji's member, completely awakening it. Sanji watched Zoro, "A shitty handjob?"

"You never shut up do you?" Zoro muttered. Sanji smirked cheekily and shook his head.

Zoro leaned forward and Sanji bit his lip to prevent a moan from leaving his lips as Zoro's hot breath surrounded the head of his cock. Zoro's tongue flicked out and traced the tip of his head, following the line of his slit. Slowly he made his way to the base, and then dragged his tongue back to the tip, pressing the wet organ flat against the underside to Sanji's cock. Sanji let out a soft moan and dropped his head back, "Oh god… Zoro…. Fuck."

Zoro smirked up at him, his eyes glinting dangerously as he slid his tongue back down Sanji's length, tracing the sensitive vein on the underside and sucking at the side of the rigid flesh. He brought his hand up to Sanji's erection and let it hover over it, close enough Sanji could feel the heat of his hand but far enough that he wasn't touching it.

Zoro opened his lips and took the tip inside, slowly twirling his tongue around the head, causing Sanji to writhe underneath him. Then slowly, and torturously Zoro slid his lips down Sanji's length, taking him into the wet warmth of his mouth inch by inch. Sanji growled in frustration and need, the green haired asshole was going _too_ slow, and it was driving him insane.

Zoro's large warm hand held his hips in place so he couldn't thrust up into the maddeningly warm heat that was slowly travelling back up his erection, the other slowly fondling his balls. Sanji moaned and let his fingers tangle in the mossy green hair, tempted to push the man's mouth down faster. Zoro growled around the hard length in his mouth, "Do it and I'll bite your dick off."

Sanji gaped at Zoro as he went back to sucking him off, how the man could speak so clearly and make a sentence like that arousing he had no idea. Damn three sword style. Sanji shook his head and pulled his hands out of Zoro's hair, fisting them in the sheets instead. He watched through lidded eyes as Zoro's head bobbed up and down, his nose meeting the dark blonde curls each time Sanji's flushed length disappeared between his lips. The velvety warmth of Zoro's mouth was like heaven, each time the head of his length hit the back of Zoro's throat he had to stifle a moan. He almost screamed when Zoro let his teeth gently drag across his member as he slid his lips back up. Zoro smirked up at him, his eyes laughing as the blonde man panted and writhed underneath him.

"How is it cook?" Zoro asked, once again not taking Sanji's erection from his mouth. Sanji could only moan. Fuck the shitty swordsman, and fuck his weird mouth abilities. No man should be that talented with his mouth. He felt Zoro chuckle and the vibrations brought him closer and closer to the euphoria. He lifted his head to stare back down at the bobbing green head, the hand that had been on his balls moved up to wrap around the base of Sanji's erection, meeting his mouth halfway up Sanji's length. He was taking less of it into his mouth now, letting his hand take more and more of Sanji's hard flesh. Said blonde groaned in frustration when the velvety warmth of Zoro's mouth had completely left him, leaving only the calloused hand that kept a constant rhythm on his length.

"Zoro…" Sanji growled, glaring at the smirking man that kneeled between his legs, "Don't you fucking dare stop now."

"I'm not stopping." Zoro said, his hand leaving Sanji's hip to reach behind himself, "I'm just doing something else."

Sanji stared at him blankly as the callused hand continued to gently caress his length. He watched as Zoro's face twisted in slight discomfort and concentration then relaxed as he sighed. Then it hit him. He bit his lip and moaned, Zoro was preparing himself, oh dear god Zoro was prepping himself so Sanji could fuck him.

As Sanji was trying his hardest to keep it together, Zoro dove forwards and took him back into his mouth, his tongue sliding slowly up and down his erection, rolling inside his mouth against the hard flash. Then he swallowed.

Sanji gasped and sat up, curling around Zoro, "Oh fuck, Zo… shit… I'm gonna..."

The green haired man pulled back with a smirk and wrapped his hand around the base of Sanji's cock, "Oh no you don't cook, wait for me."

The swordsman pushed Sanji back and crawled up over him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Sanji moaned into the kiss, he could taste himself in the swordsman's mouth, and fuck if it wasn't one of the hottest things ever. The blonde felt a cool slick hand wrap around him and quickly coat him. When the Marimo had grabbed the lube he had no idea, but the moss head had better hurry the fuck up.

He hissed as the hand left him and his erection was surrounded by the cool air, only to moan as a warm tight heat slowly started to envelope him. He gritted his teeth and threw his head back, _fuck fuck shit fuck_. Zoro was _tight_. He heard Zoro pant a he impaled himself, pushing Sanji deeper and deeper into him. When Sanji was finally buried hilt deep in his lover they both paused for a few minutes, Zoro adjusting to the feeling of having Sanji inside, and Sanji trying not to come right that second. He felt Zoro's hands tensing on his abs, his fingers curling in slightly. He moved one of his own hands to slide up his arm, hopefully helping to relax the green haired man.

Slowly, Zoro pushed himself up, before dropping back down onto the blonde. Sanji whimpered and grabbed Zoro's hips, gripping them tightly. Sanji only moaned as Zoro sped up, riding him hard and fast.

Sanji felt like he was going to explode, it was too much, being inside Zoro was too hot, too tight, if felt incredible, he was not going to last long. He growled and pulled a hand off of Zoro's waist, wrapping it around the man's bouncing erection. Zoro moaned as the cook stroked his cock, matching each pull with the upwards thrusts of the blonde hips that were getting increasingly harder.

"Fu- Sanji." Zoro moaned throwing his head back, his hands bracing against Sanji's chest. Both men could feel the liquid mercury building up and coiling in their guts. Sanji's blonde hair was fanned over the sheets, his pale skin flushed and covered with sweat, the sight was too much for Zoro. He felt Sanji stiffen as he clenched and dropped down one last time. Sanji came with Zoro's name of his lips, it only took a couple more stroke for Zoro to follow, calling Sanji's name as they rode out their orgasm together.

Zoro slumped forward and slide off Sanji, lying next to him. They lay there in post coital haze, breathing hard and enjoying each others presence.

"How'd you learn to talk with a sword in your mouth?" Sanji asked, turning his head to look at Zoro. The green haired man shrugged, "Learnt it over the years I guess, came with the training. Why? Did you like it?"

Sanji nodded and then caught himself, "What?! No asshole I was just wondering how..."

Zoro smirked at him and rolled over, facing away from the blonde, "Don't worry cook, I know you liked it."

Sanji growled at the tanned back but didn't respond.

"In fact, you'd say it was the best blow job you've ever gotten, wouldn't you?" Zoro said. Sanji snarled and kicked the man in the back, "fuck off"

"It was definitely the best." Zoro chuckled. Sanji snapped and kicked the fucker off of the bed, ignoring his laughter as he stood and gathered his clothes.

It was great, but it wasn't the best… oh who the fuck was he kidding it was the best. But he would never say it to the mosshead, his ego was already as big as the Grandline, he didn't need to hear he was the best.


	10. The New Neighbour

From tumblr wadochi asked "1) New Neighbors!AU"

This is from the same thing as the Magic Frobin fic I wrote :)

* * *

><p>The New Neighbour<p>

"ZOORRROOO! NAAMMIIII!" Luffy yelled pounding on their door. Both sighed and looked at each other.

"I answered the door last time, it's your turn now." Nami muttered, lifting her newspaper back up to her face. Zoro growled and got up from the kitchen table where he had been polishing his swords. What his insane neighbour and friend needed at ten am on a Sunday he had no idea, but he would probably regret opening the door.

He sighed and shuffled over to the door, scratching at his bare chest and tugging his sweat pants up so they rested properly on his hips.

"What is it Luffy?" He asked, blearily staring out at the three people in front of his door. He expected Usopp and Luffy, but who the fuck was the blonde guy with weird eye brows.

"This is Sanji, he just moved across the hall, he's new to Toronto, he came from France and he's a chef!" Luffy explained already pushing past Zoro into the apartment, dragging the blonde with him. Usopp snickered at Zoro's irritated expression and followed him.

"Luffy!" Nami shrieked, and there was a loud smack that sounded suspiciously like a newspaper hitting a head. Zoro sighed and turned around, closing the door. Nami stood in the middle of their living room, her face a bright red, with anger or embarrassment it was hard to tell.

"You don't just drag a stranger into someone else's home, and if you're bringing someone over call first." Nami growled, holding her crumpled newspaper in front of her skimpy tank top and sleep shorts.

"It's not that different from what you usually wear witch." Zoro sighed, going back to his swords. She screamed in frustration and stomped into her room.

"It's not nice to call your girlfriend a witch moss head." The blonde, oh right his name was Sanji, snarled. Zoro quirked an eye brow at him, "girl friend? Her? Nope. And watch who you're callin mosshead, curlybrow."

Suddenly the guys expression turned dreamy Zoro could swear his bones turned into rubber.

"So she's single?" Sanji crooned, his eyes looking hopeful. Zoro shook his head, "nope she has a girlfriend. No chance for you at all."

Sanji's expression deflated, "oh"

"Yeah, and we're planning on staying together for a long time." Nami said as she walked into the kitchen in shorts and a tank top that looked almost skimpier than her pyjamas, "but we" she pointed to Zoro and herself, "are best friends and roommates, I mean it makes sense for two gays to share an apartment."

Sanji's eyes widened even further and Zoro groaned, "Nami I'm not gay for fucks sake,"

Nami snorted and took a sip of her lukewarm tea, "Sorry I forgot, a gay and a bisexual man who prefers other men, but he will sleep with a woman once every three month or so. And he's single at the moment."

Sanji was staring at Nami in shock now, Usopp and Luffy were failing to hide their giggles behind their hands.

"Jesus, Nami can you shut the fuck up? It was a weird coincidence that they were three months apart." Zoro scowled, furiously rubbing at a blood stain on one if his swords.

Usopp giggled, "Was it also a coincidence they both had pink hair?"

Zoro threw his arms up in the air and gathered his things, stalking into his room. He could hear the laughter settle down as he set up his kit to continue polishing his swords.

About twenty minutes later Luffy stuck his head in the door, "Nami says to stop being anti-social or she'll make you pay the full rent this month."

Zoro growled and put his swords and equipment away, he was done anyway. When he exited his room the living area went silent as they all stared at him.

"Put some actual clothes on, not off the floor, clean clothes. You're taking Sanji on a tour." Nami ordered. Zoro growled and spun on his heel before she could threaten him with the rent. He reached over and grabbed clothes off of his desk chair, because they weren't on the floor and he'd worn them once last week. In other words they were clean. Quickly he slipped them on and walked out of his room.

"Let's get this over with." He growled at the blonde while grabbing a hoodie. Sanji stood and thanked Nami graciously for her generosity in having him over and the tour.

When they had excited the building Zoro shoved his hands in his pockets and stared down the road, "Where do you wanna go, anything you desperately want to see in the city?"

Sanji shrugged, "Wanna get coffee?"

Zoro snorted at him, "I'm sure they have coffee shops where you moved from."

Sanji glared at him and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "They do dipshit, I'm asking if you want to get coffee with me."

Zoro stared at him, not getting it at all and Sanji sighed, "I'm a bisexual male who prefers women but sleeps with a man every three or four months." He sent Zoro a cheeky smirk, "It's been about five."

Zoro snorted, "Let's go get that coffee first."


	11. Like a Love Song

From tumblr an anon asked "Umm may I ask for a SanjixZoro fluff Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ"

I have been listening to cheesy love songs all night, so be warned

* * *

><p>Like a Love Song<p>

When Sanji was younger he used to imagine his future, who he'd be, what he'd be doing, and who he'd be with. All young children do it. Of course, there are outcomes they never think of and paths they don't even think are possibly until they happen to be the only routes they can take.

Sanji's life seemed to be filled with those paths he'd never thought of. He'd never thought he'd get stranded on a rock for 81 fucking days with a shitty old geezer who saved him. When he imagined his life after the start of the Baratie, he saw himself taking over, or creating his own floating restaurant.

Had the idea he'd become a pirate ever crossed his mind? No.

Yet here he was, cook on a pirate ship, his captain the future pirate king.

Sanji blew a thin stream of smoke into the air, watching as it disappeared. How different his life was than he had imagined it.

He'd imagined beautiful women, a marriage, maybe a short little eggplant of his own.  
>He'd never imagined a burly, rude man that he would approach to help satisfy sexual needs. He'd never imagined feeling safe and happy in another man's arms as the other thrust into him. He'd never imagined kissing the back of another man's neck while snapping his hips into said man.<p>

And he had most certainly never imagined having feelings for another man. Especially not this man.

Even when he had joined the crew he'd never even had a whisper of a thought that he might someday be in the first mates bed.

Yes. The ladies' man, Blackleg Sanji, had some sort of feelings for Roronoa Zoro, a man. A manly, muscular, and uncouth man.

He sighed and leaned against the railing. He didn't know what love was. Really he didn't. He threw the word around like with was worthless, but he had no idea what it meant to love someone, or to be loved by someone.

He had no memory of parental love, the closest thing was probably the shitty geezer.

The only place he had heard about love from was the ship he had worked on before the rock and Zeff. A cook had bitterly complained about love and how it never worked, people lied and left once they got enough. It had been enough to scare a 9 year old Sanji, and it had stayed with him throughout his teenage years. He's been in short lived relationships with women who had passed through, but that was it. No one had stayed, ever.

He'd never felt this way about any of them, which was ridiculous. He hated the shitty swordsman, why did he have these feelings for him?

"What are you thinking about aho-cook?" A deep baritone asked. Sanji felt the warmth from the swordsman's body travel through the air to lightly touch his back. He resisted the urge to lean into him, to press close against his body and melt into him.

"We need to talk." Sanji said, closing his eyes. Even if Zeff had raised him horribly, he hadn't raised him to run away from things he was scared of.

Zoro grunted and leaned against the rail, getting himself in a comfortable position, "then we'll talk."

"This sex thing isn't turning out how it was supposed to." Sanji said bluntly. He watched Zoro's eyebrow quirk, but that was it. No other reaction.

"What do you mean?"

Sanji ran a hand through his hair, "I mean it's not 'no strings attached' for me. I thought I would let you now so you could end it."

"You have feelings for me?" Zoro asked, and Sanji was almost sick, "Yes, no… I've liked people before, but this… this is something more. I don't know what it is."

"Look, I get that you think this kind of thing between men isn't normal, but it's not a bad thing." Zoro said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Sanji snorted, no shit.

Zoro glared at him, "but you seem to enjoy it enough. Is it too much to ask for you to take a day and really work it out instead of mess yourself up?"

Sanji looked incredulously at Zoro, "What? I'm giving a chance to back out of this shit, and you're..."

"I know it was just something you wanted to relieve the stress when there weren't any hookers or women you could have sex with, honestly I was fine with it. And I know you were going to end it as soon as we reached an island were you could get some. But you can fuck around and find nothing. You can spend all your time and money, but I'm free."

Sanji stared at him, "what are you saying shitty Marimo?"

Zoro sighed loudly, "I'm not good with words okay? I guess I'm saying break it off if you want, but I... I guess I'm going through the same thing you are."

Sanji's heart stuttered for a few beats. Zoro was... He had feeling for him?

"And I'm saying it's not a bad thing to fall in love with me."

Sanji snapped his jaw closed, "L-love? Is that what you-?"

Zoro sighed and nodded, "I think. I dunno, never felt this in any previous relationships."

Sanji felt a jolt of jealousy, previous relationships? "Care to share?"

"I slept with a few people when the need got too strong, I'm sure you have too, and there were a few people I traveled with I slept with more than once, not dating or whatever but hooking up with more than once." Zoro shrugged, "they were the no strings attached, but you. You somehow kicked down the wall I had up."

Sanji almost smirked, he had been victorious where no one else had. But there was still something bothering him. "You're not a relationship guy are you?"

Zoro shook his head.

"So if I were to, I don't know actually take you up on this being together thing, how do I know you won't get bored?"

Zoro looked at him lazily, "you'd never let me get bored with you. People make promises all the time and then they turn around and break them, but I'm not that kind of guy. You make me feel something."

Sanji snorted, "oh really?"

Zoro pushed off of the rail to come and stand in front of Sanji, "look baka, I don't know what I'd do without your smart ass. You pull me in and then you kick me out. I can't figure out what you're thinking. Ever. It's like you're some kind of festival ride where there's a bunch of twists, turns and loops and all that shit. The kind that makes you dizzy but it's still fun. Sometimes you make me feel like I've fallen overboard, but I can still breathe in the water. You're crazy." The swordsman smirked.

Sanji snarled back at him, "You're out of your mind."

"Only from dealing with you every day." Zoro retorted, but there was no bite in his words.

Sanji leaned back against the railing and closed his eyes. How did the swordsman keep his composure during a conversation like this? Sanji's heart was beating a mile a minute and he felt like tearing his hair out, "I've never had anything like this. I don't know how you're feeling, I don't know anything."

He hear the green haired man click his tongue, "look, Sanji"

The blonde opened his eyes, the swordsman had said his name, not Cook or any other nickname, he'd said Sanji.

The swordsman shifted uncomfortably and it was then Sanji saw the cracks in the swordsman's mask. He was nervous. He was feeling everything Sanji was, he was just hiding it.

"I'm not a poet or anything ok, I'm not a romantic. I won't sweep you off your feet or whatever, but I can l... Look, don't know how to say it. I guess all of me loves all of you. You're not perfect, you're far from it. I'm the same way, but I..." Zoro smiled, "I love your perfect imperfections."

Sanji's heart felt like it would burst. There was the L word. And it slipped from Zoro's lips of all people. Zoro loved him. Zoro felt the same way.

Wait, did that mean he loved the moss head?

Sanji squeezed his eyes shut, and then opened them to stare at the swordsman. He still looked like nothing was happening, but his eyes were bright with fear and nerves.

This was a man who could face anything with a sadistic grin on his face, who smiled and held his arms out wide to embrace death for his dream. And Sanji was made this man uncertain and scared.

He threw his arms around the swordsman's neck.

"I..." He swallowed thickly, why were the words so hard to get out?

"I love you too." He muttered into the warm skin of Zoro's neck. He felt his Marimo's chest move with silent chuckles and he pulled his head back and glared at him, "what's so funny?"

"I already knew." Zoro said, smirking. Sanji rolled his eyes and knocked his head into the other man's forehead, stopping the chuckles.


	12. The New Neighbour Continuation

I was asked on here and on tumblr to continue this! Thanks to sunshinesthroughtheclouds and xkuramaxhieix from tumblr for helping me out with what to write! :)

*If you're going to ask for another continuation please add a prompt or what you'd like to see. I honestly stare at my computer blankly when I try to write a continuation with no prompt. It just doesn't work. Thanks :)

* * *

><p>New Neighbour Continuation<p>

The walk to the nearest Starbucks was slightly awkward, more so on Sanji's side. He'd pretty much admitted he wanted to sleep with a guy he'd just met. Thankfully said guy didn't seem too opposed to the idea and had taken up his suggestion of a coffee.

"What was with the swords?" He asked, trying to break the silence, "Are you a collector or something?"

Zoro shook his head, his earrings clinking together with the movement, "Nope, I fight with them, I practice kendo."

Sanji grinned, "I kick box and do a bit of my own style of Savate."

The green haired man looked intrigued, "We should spar sometime."

The blonde grinned, "We definitely should."

Both men relaxed, settling into an easy conversation over preferred fighting styles and recent competitions.

"Shit!" Sanji looked up instantly at the distressed feminine voice. A beautiful panicked looking brunette was barely holding onto eight bags of groceries, struggling to hold onto one bag that seemed very close to slipping off her beautifully dainty fingers. Sanji instantly raced forwards and saved her bag from the pavement. He introduced himself and instantly started flirting, taking the bags from her arms.

"Please let me carry these for you, a beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't have to tax herself in such a way. I insist you let me carry them to wherever you would like them" Sanji crooned, beaming at the now blushing woman. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and beckoned him to follow her.

Zoro stood in silent shock as the blonde disappeared from sight. The blonde had asked him out and then had ditched him not even five minutes later. Zoo snorted and turned around, the blonde didn't need a tour guide, he'd be fine.

/

When Sanji had helped the lovely lady, Violet, out. He had forgotten all about Zoro. It was his instinct to help beautiful women in distress, how could he have not run to her rescue? Admittedly that didn't excuse him for completely ditching the green haired man in the middle of the sidewalk after asking him out. It was even worse that the thought of his new neighbour and possible future hookup or boyfriend didn't occur to him until the beautiful Violet mentioned him outside her apartment.

"Was your friend okay with you running off to help me?" Violet asked as she fumbled in her purse for her keys. Sanji grinned goofily, "What friend?"

Violet stopped what she was doing and gave him a searching look, "The green haired man you were with and left to help me?"

Sanji froze. Oh dear god. He gently placed the bags on the ground, murmured his apologies and took off running out of the building. Shit he had fucked up, he had fucked up real bad. As he ran he slowly realized he had no fucking clue where he was. He looked around, searching for a familiar sign. Shit, maybe he should have figured out where to go before running a kilometer in a random direction.

"Are you lost sir?" A boy with a thick mop of curly brown hair asked. Sanji nodded, "Yeah I'm new here…"

"Where do you live?" the boy asked. Sanji pulled out his phone and squinted at the address, "The Sunny Apartment Building on Younge street."

The boy giggled, "You're about twenty minutes away. I'm headed there myself, want to walk with me?"

Sanji readily accepted his invitation and followed the boy, who he later found out was named Chopper, to the apartment.

"How'd you get so far anyway?" Chopper asked as they neared the building. Sanji grimaced and scratched the back of his neck, "I kind of took off running without knowing where I was."

Chopper snorted, "You're as bad as my friend, he gets hopelessly lost everywhere."

Sanji shook his head, "It's just because this is my first week here, I'll have it figured out in no time."

They entered the building together and waved goodbye on the third floor. Turned out Chopper lived two doors down from him. He glanced at his door before turning to his across the hall neighbour's door. He should probably apologize…

Sanji took a deep breath and knocked quickly on the door. A pissed off Nami answered and glared at him for a minute before speaking, "Did you really ditch him? This idiot can barely walk in a straight line, and you just met him, so you ditch him?"

"Nami, I told you I don't care, let him in if he wants to come in." Zoro called, his voice sounded strained. She backed away from the door, leaving it open as she walked over to the couch. Sani stepped into the apartment and froze in the doorway. A shirtless, sweat slicked Zoro was doing push ups in the tightest spandex shorts known to man.

Sanji watched open mouthed as the green haired man lowered himself to the floor and pushed himself back up, his arms twitching slightly with the exertion. Sweat dripped off of him, some of it slid down between his shoulder blades and down his spine, all the way to those shorts. Sanji let his eyes linger on the tight black material of the shorts, they left nothing to the imagination. The man had a perfect ass, amazing strong looking thighs. Sanji could almost see himself between those thighs…

"It's bad enough Zoro's sweating on the floor, I don't need you drooling on it." Nami purred. Zoro glanced back and smirked at the dazed blonde, "Like what you see curly?"

Sanji blushed and closed his mouth, "As if, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier."

Zoro let his knees fall to the ground and he sat back, "It's no big deal curly, I don't really care."

"Right." Sanji shifted awkwardly, pointedly not staring at Zoro. He heard Nami sighed, "Vivi's coming over for a movie, wanna stay and keep Zoro company? He hates third wheeling."

Sanji glanced at Zoro who shrugged. He turned back to Nami and nodded. The red head smiled at him before pointing at Zoro, "You need to shower first."

Zoro sighed and stood, straightening his legs and letting his torso hang over so he could stretch his back. Then, slowly, he straightened his up, arching his back in an obscene way that had Sanji clutching at his nose. No he could not see how the muscles on his back and ass moved perfectly, and no his nose was not bleeding. He watched as Zoro walked out of the room, that hip movement had to be exaggerated.

Nami smirked, "This will be interesting."


	13. Hooker AU

So this was a prompt from sanjisuave on tumblr for the random number generator au thing that the Frobin magic thing and New Neighbour came from. They asked for zosan and the number was 12: Hooker!AU

I wasn't going to post it on here because I wasn't a huge fan of it but apparently people like it.

* * *

><p>Hooker AU<p>

Sanji coughed into his hand awkwardly as his blonde friend walked up to him leading two men. The first was someone he knew, Ace, the raven haired boyfriend of Marco, the asshole that had dragged him here. The second was a drop dead gorgeous exotic looking man with green hair and three earrings in his left ear. He wore no shirt and ripped jeans that hung low over his hips, showing off his perfect abs and muscles that led lower... Many men in the bar, like Sanji, couldn't keep their eyes off of the way those hips swayed when he walked. Marco introduced the man as Zoro and they sat down in the booth, Marco pulling Ace into his lap and Zoro sliding in next to Sanji. He could feel the heat of the other man rolling off in waves, he could smell the hint of cologne and sweat on his skin. Damn Marco, damn him to hell. Ace seemed to notice the glare Sanji was sending at his boyfriend and loudly suggested he and Zoro should go get drinks, since they got discounts. As soon as the two had left the table Sanji snarled at his friend, "Marco, when I said I wanted to meet someone I did not mean a stripper."

"You think he's hot, I could see you undressing him with your eyes when we walked up. Besides, he's not a bad guy, same story as Ace. He does it to support his little brother and sister. His parents died when he was seventeen and the kids were eight and ten. He couldn't support them with a part time job so he dropped out of high school to work. This was his last option." Marco shrugged, "I don't have a problem with it, he's making a living the best way he can, and his siblings aren't on the streets."

Sanji grimaced, damn Marco knew he had a soft spot for people in bad situations. He sighed, "But why is he dressed like a stripper? Ace isn't."

"Ace isn't working, I think he still is." Marco said, spinning a coaster around on the table, "He'll probably be up on stage later, and he might have to leave to head to the back rooms."

"Back rooms?! He's a stripper and a hooker?!" Sanji shrieked, gaping at Marco. The older blonde sighed, "He needs the money Sanji, don't bring up please, but yes, he is technically a hooker. A very popular hooker at that."

"And he hates it." Ace said as he slipped into the booth. Sanji looked up guiltily, but Zoro wasn't there.

"Zoro went to go talk to his… pimp I guess you'd call her about getting a few hours free, he wants to spend a bit of tonight hanging out with us. But the man has too many fans." Ace said into his glass, "I told him just to strip, but he went on and did the prostituting too, now he's getting calls every hour he's available."

"That popular?" Sanji sighed, wiping a hand over his face. This was not gonna work out.

"Oh shit, right, Marco was trying to set you guys up right? Fuck. Listen, Zoro hates it, he really does. He bitches about it all the time, but if he didn't do it Chopper and Kuina would be on the streets. But he is definitely a great guy, a huge teddy bear, he tolerates Luffy too, and my best friend." Ace rambled, obviously trying to make up for his mistake. Sanji waved his hand dismissively, "It's fine Ace, I just don't know how I'd feel about being with a guy who sleeps with other people."

"He's limiting his hours." Ace offered weakly, "His pimp, Nami is a money loving witch, but she's friends with Zoro and she's already making a lot of money off of him so he's pretty sure she'll let him take nights off and stuff… like he's getting tomorrow night off."

"He is a nice guy." Marco said, already halfway through his beer.

"I hope you aren't trying to make him think I'm a better person than I actually am." Zoro's smooth baritone interrupted them and they all stared up guilty. He took a large sip of his beer and slide into the seat, "You can quit looking like you all stole cookies without permission, I get enough of those looks."

"Chopper's been stealing again?" Ace asked. Zoro rolled his eyes, "This time he's gotten Kuina into it too. Usually they're pretty good but they can't stay away from all that sweet shit."

Marco snorted, "Maybe if you let them have it more than once a week and stopped shoving that shit you call food down their throats they'd stop."

Zoro scowled at him, "I'm trying ok asshole? Do you know how hard it is to get decent food for a decent meal when you barely have time to cook?"

"Sanji's a chef." Ace said, pointing to the blonde who had been sitting in awkward silence.

"Seriously, where?" Zoro asked, turning to look at the blonde.

"The Baratie, have you heard of it?" Sanji asked, grimacing at his beer again. Zoro chuckled and nodded, "Yeah I've heard it's great, and crazy expensive."

"You should come by sometime, with your brother and sister." Sanji offered, and when Zoro looked like he was going to reject the offer he butted in, "Now that I know you're basically poisoning those kids I'm going to have to insist you bring them, it will be on the house."

Zoro snarled at him, but let a small smile play on his lips, "Maybe."

"No, not maybe, you have tomorrow night off right? You're coming to the Baratie, I will personally come and pick you up if I have to." Sanji grinned.

Zoro burst out into laughter, "Fine blondie, I'll be there with the kids."

Sanji sat back with a smirked, ignoring the look Ace and Marco shared. Suddenly Zoro jumped and pulled out his vibrating phone. When he saw the caller id he swore and angrily answered it, "I thought I said I wanted a few hours off…. I don't give a fuck if he's a regular… no… Nami come on… yes I want tomorrow night off… he's paying that much!? Holy shit… fine."

He sighed as he shoved his phone back into his pocket, "I'll be back in an hour or so."

He glanced over at Sanji, but the blonde waved him away, "Go, we'll be here waiting."

Zoro's face split into a large grin as he quickly slide out of the booth and walked to the back of the club. Sanji had to admit, the guy had a great ass.

"I thought you didn't want to date a hooker? And you've already set the first date. We were so right." Ace said smugly, his boyfriend sported the same grin. Sanji rolled his eyes and tossed back the remainder of his shitty beer, "He's a nice guy."

Ace and Marco high fived and Sanji groaned, he was friends with some weirdos.


	14. First Date With a Hooker

I was asked to do a sequel by iggysgirl89 on tumblr to continue my hooker AU thing, so I wrote this

* * *

><p>First Date with a Hooker<p>

Sanji sighed as he pushed the stubborn hairs off of his forehead, glancing up at the clock for the thousandth time that night. Ace had said the guy was usually late to new places because he was directionless, but this was ridiculous. Zoro had said he and the kids would be there at 6, it was now 6:45 and the shit head had yet to show. Sanji went back to the dish he was making, he had told the geezer he would work until his date showed, but since he hadn't come yet…

The night before Zoro had come back to the table with wet hair and a fresh scent of cologne, obviously having showered after his… client. They had spent a few hours sitting together on the weird double date, drinking and joking around. Sanji had found himself liking Zoro more and more as the evening progressed, he had been laughing at almost everything he said, and they had found they had a lot in common, including a love of martial arts. Eventually Ace and Marco had disappeared somewhere, leaving him and the green haired man alone. After a short but awkward silence Zoro had leaned back against the bench and had closed his eyes, "You know, you can leave if you want, you don't have to stick around."

Sanji had just stared at him, confused, "What?"

Zoro had opened his eyes and looked at him, "I know they told you, and I know it's usually a turn off and whatever."

Sanji had snorted, "That's what you're talking about? Big deal you get paid to have sex, who cares? You seem like a decent guy and I'd like to give it a try. Dating that is."

Sanji bit his lip as he remembered the way Zoro had looked at him with a face filled with shock. Was he so used to being turned down when people found out his occupation? Then again, Sanji had almost left the second he had heard he was a hooker… Either way, Sanji was going to give the best first official date he had ever had, even with the kids there.

Actually it was probably the best that the kids were there, Zoro was doing something he hated for his siblings, obviously they were important to him. Having a first date and getting to know his siblings was probably the best way to get to know Zoro.

"Oi, Sanji! There's a green haired guy at the front saying he knows you, he has two kids with him." Patty called into the kitchen. All the other chefs looked back at the blonde as he quickly ran his fingers through his hair and walked towards the kitchen doors

He nodded at Zeff as he passed him, fixing his tie and straightening his suit. He stepped out of the kitchen and made his way through the tables to the host's desk. There Zoro stood in black jeans and a scruffy looking leather jacket. Standing with him were two preteens, a boy with a mass of curly brown hair and an adorable smile and a cute girl with short black hair. Both had black pants, the boy sported a pink polo shirt and the girl had a light blue t-shirt.

Zoro looked up and caught sight of Sanji, smiling adorably and waving as the blonde strode towards them. Sanji smiled back and waved as the kids looked over at him. He could feel them studying him, obviously they had an idea of what tonight was supposed to be.

"Kuina, Chopper this is Sanji, Sanji this is my brother and sister, Kuina and Chopper." Zoro said, gesturing to the two kids."

"Hey Chopper." Sanji nodded at the curly haired boy before turning to Kuina. He bowed deeply, reaching a hand out to take one of Kuina's hands and placed a light kiss on it, "It is always a pleasure to meet such a lovely young lady."

"I thought you said he was cool." Kuina said, jerking her hand away from Sanji's lips. Zoro snorted as Sanji's face flushed a deep red, "Yeah, I thought he was."

"Just take the shitty customers to their table shitty sous-chef." Patty snorted, tapping away on his phone, probably texting Carne about Sanji's most recent embarrassment.

"If you don't shut your ugly mug I will shove my foot so far up your ass you'll taste leather for days." Sanji growled at Patty as he stalked past, leading his possible future boyfriend and his siblings to the slightly secluded table he had reserved.

"Is the food here good? Zoro said you were a chef." Chopper asked, his awkward teen legs struggling to keep up with Sanji's furious pace. Sanji grinned down at the kid and nodded, "You bet it is."

"It has to be better than Zoro's, I swear he's trying to poison us half the time." Kuina muttered, and Sanji snorted in laughter, "I don't doubt it."

"Oi! My food is not bad runt, and you shut it curly, I'm sure you're a shitty cook." Zoro snapped, pouting as he trailed behind the blonde.

Sanji grinned at the other man as he gestured at their table with a dramatic flourish, "You are very wrong there, Marimo. Now if you'll excuse me I'll just go get the- what the hell are you doing shitty geezer?"

Zeff grinned evilly at his adopted son and then turned his grin on the three Roronoas, "Just thought I'd bring out your food, and get a look at the guy from the date you were talking to Robin on the phone about. See if he's actually like you described."

"Never happened old man. Quit making shit up, anyone ever tell you you're a fucking psychopath?" Sanji growled, grabbing the foot and pushing his old man away with his foot. Surprisingly the old shit went without a fight.

"That was…?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow as he took a seat. Sanji cursed under his breath and placed the plates on the table, "My shitty old man, I'm not actually related to him, adopted, no need to worry about insanity running in the family."

Zoro snorted and muttered something into his drink, but didn't respond other than that.

Thankfully the rest of the dinner went smoothly, Zoro acted familiar with him, and Chopper and Kuina seemed to like him. He learned Chopper was a child genius and had received a scholarship to study at med school at the age of 13. Now he was 14 and had finished his first year with ridiculously high grades. Kuina was a sporty tom boy who shared her oldest brother's love of swords and kendo. She also turned out to be very against Sanji's need to swoon over her.

"She doesn't want to be seen as weaker than a man, she's only 12 and she's already a kickass fighter." Zoro whispered to Sanji, who nodded, "Good for her."

While they were talking Kuina and Chopper had leaned together were sharing quiet whispers, casting quick glances in their direction every few seconds.

"We're right here you dorks, we can see you look at us." Zoro snorted, reaching for his drink. Both the younger Roronoas glared at their brother before leaning back and crossing their arms.

"We approve." Kuina said as Chopper nodded in agreement. Sanji quirked a curly eyebrow, "On what?"

"You dating Zoro, you seem nice, and you can cook." Chopper chirped, grinning at Sanji. Kuina nodded, "But if you turn out to be a jerk and hurt him you'll find a sword up your ass before you could even think of screaming."

Sanji blinked in surprise and almost dropped his fork. He didn't even jump as Zoro choked on his coke, "For fucks sake Kuina, did you really need to add that? I can deal with a relationship myself."

Chopper snickered, "Which is why you brought your little brother and sister on your first date."

"Anyway, we approve of you dating our brother." Kuina said, not sounding at all like a 12 year old.

Sanji looked at Zoro, who shrugged, "Guess we can date."

Sanji snorted, "Guess we can."


	15. When I Was Your Man

When I Was Your Man

Zoro sighed as he glanced at the empty side of the bed, it was the same bed he'd had for years, it just felt bigger, too big for just him. He sat up and raked his hands through his hair, glaring at the clock. It was three in the goddamn morning and he couldn't sleep. He'd try and close his eyes and he would see him, and it hurt too damn much to wake up after seeing him like that for him not to be here. He could still smell him in the sheets, no matter how many times he'd washed them they still smelt like nicotine, spices, and his light cologne.

He couldn't get rid of him, he was everywhere. Their song would come on their radio, but it never sounded the same, the lyrics had lost their meaning and were only hollow words. The music sounded like a melancholic dirge for a funeral.

It was worse when their friends talked about him, it ripped small pieces of him apart, but they didn't know how much it affected him, they had never known about them. Zoro's heart broke when they mentioned his name. Hell he couldn't even think his name without breaking down.

Really he had just been a dumb punk, too young to realize what a relationship was. He should have treated him better, shown him he loved him. Hell maybe Zoro should have bought him flowers. His idiot would have yelled at him and screamed he wasn't a girl but he would have secretly loved them. He would have put them in a vase on their dining room table and would have kept them there until they all but withered and died. Maybe he should have held his hand more often, even just barely brushed his fingers over the other's palm in public. His boyfriend had always been one to love human contact, while Zoro had been slightly uncomfortable with it. He should have initiated cuddles more often. He should have spent as much time with him as possible, just him. Should've ignored his request that they spend time away from each other so their friends and families didn't get suspicious and dragged him out on road trips and places far away so they didn't have to pretend. He should have said he was sick and stayed home with him when the idiot wasn't feeling well, instead of leaving him home alone. Now he didn't have the chance.

Zoro groaned and fell back onto the bed, glaring at the ceiling. Faint strains of music drifted through his open window. It was a Saturday in summer, somewhere on the block there was a party. The idiot had loved to dance, Zoro should have taken him to more parties, said yes to going to clubs, and he should have danced with him. He remembered watching his blonde dance alone in the crowd, other people moving towards him. He had moved his body away from them each time, his eyes calling Zoro to come and dance with him. But Zoro never went.

Zoro growled and slammed his fist into the mattress, both of them should have set aside their pride, their egos and their selfish ways. They should have realized the other man was more important than wounded pride. Zoro cursed himself for selfishly thinking of himself instead of the blonde. It had caused the fighting and all the break ups, and it had caused the end of it all. They couldn't clean up the mess their relationship had become. Zoro couldn't do anything to clear the debris of their arguments and falling outs, he couldn't rebuild the frame of their relationship. It was gone.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw him, and saw the pain that had been in his eyes. It killed him inside to know he had caused the pain. His head filled with all the things he should have done for him, should have done for them as a couple. It hurt him to admit, but he was wrong. He had been so so wrong. It was far too late to apologize for his mistakes and everything he had done, but he still wanted to apologize to the man who had been his sun.

If he could, he'd want to see him happy with another man, he didn't want to keep seeing him in pain. He'd want to see him smiling as his boyfriend handed him flowers or a new gift, he wanted to see them holding hands and leaning together. He wanted to know this new man was giving his sun all his time, spending every minutes he could with him, because he deserves it. Zoro wanted to watch as the new man responded to his blonde's eyes as he silently asked him to join him on the dance floor, because he would know the blonde loved to dance.

Zoro gritted his teeth as the tears formed in his eyes. He wished he could've seen his blonde with someone who did all the things he should've done. Hell, he wanted another chance to do all the things he should've done. But he could never have one.

Their last fight had ended with Sanji leaving their shared flat in a huff. The next morning he had gotten a tearful call from Nami telling him he had been killed in a hit and run. At the funeral he was asked to speak about Sanji. He had struggled to find words to say that had shown the man Sanji was without letting the audience know about them. Sanji would have killed him if he had said anything, he had done everything wrong in their relationship, and he owed it to his blonde to protect him. He couldn't even cry the way he wanted to. He wanted to lose himself in his grief and cry into the chest of someone who offered him comfort. He couldn't mourn the way he wanted to, because no one knew. To everyone else, he and the blonde had been roommates and friends.

Growling and furiously scrubbing at his eyes Zoro stood and walked into the kitchen. Sanji didn't want to tell anyone, not even their close friends or family. So they had dated in secret for years, breaking up and getting back together without anyone knowing. Zoro bit back his sob as he leaned over the sink and gripped the counter so hard his knuckles went white. If he had done all the thing he should have done, Sanji would still be here, he would still be his man, and he would still be alive.

* * *

><p>Basically this is what happens when I try to work on my existing fics while listening to music. When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars came on while I was working on Carved in Stone and this popped into my head. It was just supposed to be a break up fic I swear, but I started thinking about a Facebook post I saw a while ago. There's an account called Humans of New York (I think they have a tumblr too) basically this person goes around NY and takes pictures of people and posts something the person said or the reason why the admin took the picture.<p>

This one post I saw a while back just killed me, there was a picture of a man on a bench and he said something about an old boyfriend. The exact caption from the Humans of New York Facebook page:

"_We were twenty-five and twenty-eight, but we acted like fifteen year olds. Fighting over little things, storming off, breaking up for a week and then getting back together. But developmentally, we were fifteen year olds. We'd been in the closet our whole lives, so we didn't have any practice with relationships. He still hadn't come out to his family and a lot of his friends. We were on one of our 'little breaks' when he died suddenly from a seizure. And nobody in his family or circle knew I existed. It took me four months to find out that he died. I thought he'd just decided never to talk to me again. His family never found out about me. Or him, for that matter."_

I honestly started crying after reading that, I feel so bad for that man and all of a sudden this happened.


	16. Anniversary

About two months ago I got a prompt from Guest: _id like to see them older (40, maybe?)jus being fluffy maybe celebrating an anniversary or something?_

**I am so so sorry it took me this long to write this. For some reason I had so much trouble writing it and I only got an idea for it today.**

* * *

><p><span>Anniversary<span>

Sanji sighed as he walked through the door, tired and sore from a stupidly long day at the Baratie and the All Blue. His foster father had chosen an inconvenient time to decide he needed a sick leave. The old bastard had been sick for a few days and had asked Sanji to help his staff as well as manage his own restaurant. Somehow Sanji managed, but that didn't mean it had been easy. After rushing back and forth between both restaurants during the busy times and dealing with numerous problems at both establishments he was ready to fall asleep standing. Zoro was probably dead asleep by now. Sanji groaned as his thoughts turned to his husband, their 20th wedding anniversary was in two fucking days, and Sanji hadn't been able to plan anything because of the mess with the restaurants.

Sanji silently took off his shoes and turned towards the living room. There was no sense in waking Zoro up in the middle of the night and then wake him up at 5 so he could get to work. He stilled as he stepped through the door way to their living room and felt his jaw drop. Zoro was on the couch, lightly snoring. He wore a light blue button up shirt and black slacks, and looked completely ruffled. On the table next to him was a bottle of wine and two glasses surrounded by small unlit candles. A single long stemmed rose lay on a small box. Sanji pressed a hand to his mouth, covering up his smile.

A snort drew his gaze back to his mossball of a husband. Zoro's single eye was staring blearily at him from underneath a heavy lid. After a minute the eyelid flew open and Zoro shot up, almost tripping in his haste to get to his feet.

"Shit, I thought you'd…. fuck I fell…." Zoro supressed a yawn and ran both his hands through his hair, trying push it back from his forehead. Sanji chuckled at the disappointed look on his spouses face as he stared at the table.

"Cook, walk out of the room and come back in." Zoro ordered pointing at the doorway. Sanji sighed but complied, walking backwards out of the room. He paused just out of sight and listened to the hurried shuffle for a few seconds before walking back into the room.

This time Zoro was standing next to the table. All of the candles were lit, and the rose was in Zoro's hand.

"What's this for?" Sanji asked, taking the red flower and sliding his arms around his lovers fit figure. For a man of 45 he had an incredible body, both of them liked to keep fit, but as a fitness instructor it was Zoro's job to be perfectly fit.

"Happy Anniversary." Zoro murmured into his ear, holding him close to his body. Sanji snorted, "Did you really get the date mixed up?"

"No, but we're both working on the actual date, so I figured we'd celebrate early, didn't think you'd be so late though." Zoro yawned again. Sanji hummed and nuzzled his face into Zoro's neck. They stood like that for a few minutes before sitting on their couch, each holding a glass of wine.

"What's in the box?" Sanji asked, placing his glass on the coffee table. Zoro grinned and reached for said box. He pressed it into Sanji's hands and watched eagerly as the blonde opened the box and gasped. A handsome silver Rolex was nestled in the box. He pulled it out of the box and examined it. It was the real deal. He frowned slightly when his fingers passed over what felt like small scratches on the back of the watch. It couldn't be damaged already could it? He flipped it over and smiled.

_ZS_

_Here's to 20 more_

Short but sweet. It perfectly described Zoro, the man was blunt and rude but he was a kind and sweet man.

"You're going soft in your old age." Sanji snorted, sliding the watch onto his wrist. He grinned as the metal band latched closed, fitting his wrist perfectly, "I'll give you yours when I get the time to pick it up. If I had known you'd try and celebrate early I would have picked it up."

"It's ok cook, I like beating you." Zoro smirked, winking at his husband of twenty years. The blonde snorted and lightly kicked his shoulder, "Not everything's a competition shit head."

Zoro grinned, grabbing Sanji's ankle and using it to pull the blonde towards him. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling him down to the soft cushions of the couch. They both fell asleep in seconds.


	17. Hooker AU Part 3: Candy Shop

Prompt from toolaZy to login: _PROMPT CONTINUATION FOR HOOKER AU! How about Zoro demonstrates his skills as a stripper/hooker (hooker preferably cuz smut please?) to Sanji and hehe sexy time ensues :-)_

Sorry, I'm really lame and this is so late. Also its just stripping with implied smut at the end. I'm really bad at writing smut, sorry :$

I'm also really bad at writing anything remotely sexual, so there's that too.

* * *

><p>Hooker part 3: Candy Shop<p>

"Would you strip for me?" Sanji asked, tossing Zoro another beer. There was a thump as the green haired man froze and missed the bottle.

"Zoro?" Sanji quirked an eyebrow at his flustered boyfriend as he fumbled to pick the bottle up off the couch. Zoro gritted his teeth, "Why?"

"We're been together a couple of months now, seven I think." Sanji said, shrugging. "I guess I just want to see you strip. I want to see the side of my boyfriend everyone else gets to see."

Zoro snorted but stood up and went into Sanji's kitchen. He came back through the door with a chair and placed it in the middle of the room, pushing the coffee table out of the way. Sanji grinned excitedly as Zoro gestured for him to sit in the chair. He pulled out his phone as he all but skipped to the chair, choosing the song he wanted Zoro to strip to.

Zoro scowled at his song choice before wiping his face clean of any emotion. He bowed his head and let the opening bars play, slightly bobbing his head along to the beat. After about ten seconds of music he slowly rolled his head up and stepped forward, his slow, calculates steps matching the accentuated beats of the song. He added a sensual hip roll as he strode towards Sanji.

The beat seemed slow and sensual as he stepped towards his seated boyfriend. Sanji bit his lip as Zoro brought his hands up, dragging his shirt up his own body. Suddenly the shirt was gone and Zoro was bare chested in front of him, his hips rolling in continuous gyrations. Sanji's mouth felt dry as he watched the bronze skin covered abs contract and ripple deliciously. Zoro's hands caressed his sides as he moved, the muscle playing underneath his skin had Sanji shuddering in arousal.

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollipop_

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

Zoro turned, lifting his hands over head to fist in his hair as he gyrated his hips in front of Sanji's face, his hips moving in a perfect fluid motion that was slowly driving Sanji crazy. He watched as Zoro's back muscle rippled with each gyration, his pants getting tighter and tighter with each snap of Zoro's hips.

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_Boy one taste of what I got_

_I'll have you spending all you got_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

Zoro's body was mesmerizing, forcing Sanji to breath in gasps as his hips rocked to the beat. Zoro bent over and slide his hands up his legs and he slowly straightened up, arching his back obscenely, driving any remaining blood Sanji had in his body south. He had an amazing view of Zoro's perfect ass, and it was doing nothing for his sanity. He had to muffle a moan as Zoro slowly turned back to face him, his hips swaying sensually as his hands travelled his own body. He rolled his hips, the fluid motion traveled through his body in a wave as his skin stretched taunt over his abdominals. He ran his hands down his ribs again while he straightened, and Sanji let a whimper slip out when he caught sight of his face, how someone could look so blissful just by running their hands up their torso, he had no idea.

_You can have it your way, how do you want it_

_You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it_

_Temperature rising, okay let's go to the next level_

Zoro stepped closer to Sanji, his hips gyrating a little faster, moving in larger circles, hypnotising him. Zoro reached up, caressing his own nipples as his hands made another trip up his body and he visibly shuddered. Sanji couldn't hold back his moan as Zoro's hands carded through his own hair, his hips snapping and slowing obscenely in a rhythmic pattern, the green haired man's obvious erection straining at his pants

_Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor_

_Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotcha_

_Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem_

_Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider_

Zoro dropped smoothly to his knees, his hands landing on Sanji's knees. Just that small amount of contact through his jeans sent a thrill through his body. His pants seemed to tighten even more, if it was possible. Somehow Zoro's hips were still moving in his smooth sensual rhythm and his hands slid slowly up Sanji's thighs, setting the blonde's body on fire.

_I'm a season's vet when it come to this shit_

_After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick_

_I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can_

_I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)_

Sanji moaned and squeezed his eyes closed, Zoro was in between his legs, running his hands up his thighs, closer to his pulsing groin and staring at him with those heated half lidded eyes. All he could think of was reaching out to run his hands all over Zoro's body. When he opened his eyes Zoro broke his mask and smirked like he knew exactly what was going on in Sanji's mind. He stood up, his hands sliding up to Sanji's hips and he leaned over his body. He leaned in close enough that they were sharing the same air, close enough he could let his lips touch and nip at Sanji's lips without any real contact. Sanji growled in frustration and leaned forward, but Zoro was already gone.

_Give it to me baby, nice and slow_

_Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo_

_You ain't never heard a sound like this before_

_Cause I ain't never put it down like this before_

Zoro turned and sat in between Sanji's spread legs, arching and rolling his body obscenely, as he leaned back against the blonde's chest. Sanji's erection pulsed as he groaned and lifted his hands to brush against Zoro's sides. Sanji could see perfectly down Zoro's chest over his shoulder, he had a perfect view of the way his muscle contracted, the way his pants and skin separated with each roll and an incredible view of the large bulge in front of Zoro's pants.

_Soon as I come through the door she get to pulling on my zipper_

_It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker_

_Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs_

_Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone_

Zoro turned and stood up straight in between Sanji's thighs, twisting his body and placing his hands on Sanji's shoulders. He had a light sheen of sweat covering his skin, causing a bronze glow. He rolled his hips again, letting the motion flow through his body.

_So seductive, you should see the way she wind_

_Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind_

_As Long as she ain't stopping, homie I ain't stopping_

_Dripping wet with sweat man it's on and popping_

He straddled Sanji's lap, rolling his hips against Sanji's and threw his head back, the arch in his back sending spikes of arousal through the blonde's body. Zoro reached forward and grabbed Sanji's wrists, bringing them up to rest on his hips and pressed lightly before returning his hands to running up and down Sanji's chest. One particularly hard grind down had Sanji gasping for air. Zoro slide forward so their chests were pressed together, nipping and licking the blonde's neck as Sanji gripped his hips tighter. Sanji moaned into Zoro's shoulder as his ass ground on his erection, feeling the other man's arousal rub against his stomach through the layers of clothing.

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollipop_

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

Sanji growled and moved one hand from Zoro's hip to the back of his neck, pulling him away from his neck to press a forceful and desperate kiss to his lips. He ground his hips up into Zoro's ass, making the green haired man gasp and whine with need.

"No more." Sanji gasped, pulling away from Zoro. The other man looked confused and stopped moving, his weight pressing against Sanji's erection, "Why? You seem to like it."

"Any more and I'll be done." Sanji growled, desperately trying to climb away from the edge Zoro had pushed him to. His boyfriend laugh and stood, slowly slinking away. Sanji's eyes were glued to his ass as he swayed his hips, "Where are you going?"

Zoro turned back and grinned at him, his erection visibly straining at the front of his pants "I do have other talents you know."

Sanji gaped at his boyfriend for a few minutes as what he said processed. By the time he realized what he meant Zoro had already disappeared through the door. Sanji shot out of the chair, knocking it over and ran to his room.

In the living room his phone continued playing music, completely forgotten about.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the lack of smut, I hope you liked it anyway.<p> 


	18. Lay Me Down

Hey! So I recently downloaded Sam Smith's album In the Lonely Hour, I seriously recommend downloading it. But be warned, it is full of angst-y sad songs, which inspired this little songfic thing.

* * *

><p>Lay Me Down<p>

Sanji sighed as he scraped a hand across his face. The brightness of the numbers on his clock burned into his eyed. He couldn't sleep, not without Zoro here.

_Yes, I do, I believe_

_That one day I will be where I was_

_Right there, right next to you_

It was hard without him there, the days seemed dark, and the nights were even darker. Everything seemed cold and unforgiving. The world had lost its lustre. The moon and stars had lost their shine. Nothing seemed bright when Zoro was gone.

_And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_

_The moon, the stars are nothing without you_

Sanji bit back a small sob and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the thought of his lover away. He had never expected to fall so hard for the man when they had first gotten together, but here he was, in the bed they had shared for seven years. He had fallen in love, they had fallen in love. He loved the gentle touches his rough man gave when he wanted them. He loved the way Zoro's skin felt against his. He sighed and sat up, he wasn't getting any sleep tonight. Slowly he walked down the hall, bare feet sticking to his wooden floor. He sat on the couch and stared numbly at the TV. When he couldn't sleep Zoro would sit out here with him and they would watch movies or talk until he fell asleep in his arms. His sob caught in his throat and he double over in agony. He missed him. He missed him so damn much.

_Your touch, your skin,_

_Where do I begin?_

_No words can explain the way I'm missing you_

There was a hole in his chest that Zoro had filled. But the pain and loneliness of this depression he was in had torn Zoro's love out, leaving him empty and cold. He clutched at his chest, wishing he could rip the empty feeling from his chest as well. He had tried to fill it with alcohol, with food, with anything, but it remained empty. His frame was racked with sobs.

_Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside_

_These tears, they tell their own story_

The last time Zoro had been able to speak he had told him to move on, not to dwell on him. The man was selfless, he had calmly explained to his friends and family over dinner, telling them not to cry, but to celebrate his life as it had been. Sanji tried to choke back the tears, but how was he supposed to do that? Inside he was screaming from grief and loss, the waves of pain overriding the words that echoed in his head.

_You told me not to cry when you were gone_

_But the feeling's overwhelming, they're much too strong_

He wanted to run to the hospice, to throw open Zoro's door and stay with him. He wanted to bring Zoro home from that awful place and lay with him on the couch and talk about whatever crossed their minds, like they had before. They would talk about their lives and how they were doing. Sanji's fingers clenched into a fist. It was agony not knowing how he was, agony not seeing if he was alright. He wanted Zoro at home, he could take care of him. He would spend the rest of his life caring for Zoro if it meant he could see him.

Sanji growled and stood up, angrily wiping the tears away as he started to pace. This house was not his home. Zoro was his home.

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_

_And make sure you're alright?_

_I'll take care of you,_

_And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

He threw himself back on the couch and glared at the blurry picture frames. It pained him to look at them, in another life, so carefree, but he couldn't take them down. He closed his eyes and thought of him, trying to push down the claws of pain to remember him as he was. He pictured him at his kendo tournaments, when he had walked across the stage at their high school graduation, when he had walked down the aisle on their wedding day.

Sanji screamed into a pillow, his vocal cords feeling like they were torn.

_I'm reaching out to you_

_Can you hear my call? (who's to say you won't hear me?)_

_This hurt that I've been through_

_I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_

"Don't cry." Sanji hissed, "don't cry. You're weak, you're so weak."

The feeling of pain surged, choking him as he gasped for breath.

_You told me not to cry when you were gone_

_But the feeling's overwhelming, they're much too strong_

Sanji sobbed into the rough fabric, wishing he could go back five years to when they weren't scared, when they weren't in pain. When they weren't about to lose it all.

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_

_And make sure you're alright?_

_I'll take care of you_

_And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight_

He wanted Zoro in his arms. He wanted to lay in bed beside him and feel his warmth radiate. He wanted to wake up to his peaceful face, the face that would furrow in a pout when he tried to wake him.

_Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_

_Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_

Sanji sat up and wiped his eyes, resting his elbows on his knees. He looked at the floor between his feet and sighed. Zoro would have calmed him by rubbing his back and holding him till it had passed. He would have listened if Sanji had wanted to talk about it, but wouldn't have pressed if he didn't.

He wanted him home. He wanted him home no matter the cost. He would buy all the damn machines he needed, he would pay for all the doctors in the world, he just wanted him home. He wanted him to be nearby, not wasting away on a hospice. He didn't want to live in a house that was only a shell without the man he had shared it with. He wanted it to be full of the love it had been, he wanted the man he loved to continue breathing.

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_

_And make sure you're alright?_

_I'll take care of you_

_And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight_

Sanji growled and stood, trudging back to the bedroom. Maybe he could sleep, hopefully dream of a reality where they would never have to hear the words "you have ALS."

* * *

><p>Really it didn't take this direction until the last sentence where I found myself typing "ALS". I was planning on just having Zoro in a coma, but I guess with all the stuff about ALS and the looking up I did on the ice bucket challenge, it's just been stuck in my head. I have never personally known anyone with ALS, but I know it is a devastating disease and it is terrifying. I was kind of worried about posting this originally, but now I think I'm kind of ok with it... I dunno. Thoughts?<p> 


	19. Cucumber

Hey! I'm alive! Sorry, school started and I've been ridiculously busy with all the work that's been thrown at me I haven't had time to write. But I'm hoping to update stuff soon and finish a prompt that's been sitting in my tumblr inbox for about 4-5 months now. So You might see a little bit more of me!

This was written after I helped my Buba in the kitchen and she asked me to wash a cucumber. And this just popped into my head.

* * *

><p>Cucumber<p>

When Nami had looked up from her lunch and asked Sanji if he could cut up some cucumbers for her and Robin, he had jumped up in seconds and sprinted to the fridge, eager to please his two lovely ladies.

"What do you need cucumber for?" Usopp asked, spearing a piece of celery and drowning it in his bowl of dressing, "Didn't you have enough in the salad?"

"It's not to eat." Nami scoffed rolling her eyes, "It's for facials. Cucumber is good for skin lightening, brightening, hydrating and toning. It has water, vitamin a, vitamin b1, vitamin c, biotin and potassium which are all good for your skin."

The men at the table, excluding Chopper, blinked owlishly at her. Nami sighed, "Never mind, it's good for our faces."

Sanji idly washed the cucumber as he listened to Nami talk, just focusing on her voice as she spoke, she was so wonderful and knowledgeable!

"Hey Sanji bro, whatcha doing to that cucumber?" All voices ceased at Franky's question. Sanji cocked an eyebrow and glanced at the cyborg, "Washing it?"

"That sure doesn't look like washing" Brook giggled. Sanji glanced at his hands and flushed.

His hands stroked the hard flesh of the green vegetables, thoroughly scrubbing and dirt from its surface. Of course, it looked really really dirty. Sanji flushed and dropped the cucumber into the sink, "GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER."

Luffy stared at Sanji, "Ne, since its green, does that mean its Zoro's?"

There was silence in the kitchen for a few minutes before Usopp snorted, which sent the whole crew into a volley of laughter.

"WHAT?!" Sanji shrieked, his face flushing a deep red. He glared over at his mossy crew mate and was infuriated even further. Zoro was biting his lip and trying his hardest not to laugh, sending a wink at Sanji. He mouthed a 'See you later' with a suggestive jerk of his hand and left the kitchen, leaving Sanji with the rest of the hysterical crew. Fucking Bastard.


End file.
